Mystère sous la mer
by Baella
Summary: Certaines apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Ou comment un chevalier va mener une petite enquête et trouver plus qu'une réponse... Un soupçon de n'importe nawak comme toujours.
1. prologue

Tada ! Me revoilà ! Avec une nouvelle fic ! Ca fait des semaines que je la travaille et recommence et je pense qu'elle est prête. Don je vous poste le prologue et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine parce que je pars en Italie !

Résumé :** Certaines apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Ou comment un chevalier va mener une petite enquête et trouver plus qu'une réponse...**

Il y aura une enquête mais elle n'apparait pas dans le prologue. C'est juste que j'avais envie de mettre ça ^^

Bonne lecture !

P.S : essayez de deviner qui est le père d'Amaryllis sans tricher. Je doute que vous trouviez mais bon ;p

* * *

Amaryllis bailla quand son père la réveilla. La petite fille s'assit, s'étira et bailla encore. Elle se frotta les yeux puis se leva et marcha vers sa chaise où son père avait mit ses affaires pour la journée. Elle s'habilla puis se frotta encore les yeux. Le matin, il ne fallait pas la faire se dépêcher. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle son père la réveillait avant d'aller prendre sa douche et qu'il avait largement le temps même. Elle gagna la cuisine où son petit-déjeuner l'attendait et croqua un micro-bout de sa tartine. Qu'allait-elle faire aujourd'hui ? Ah oui, elle allait accompagner son père parce que personne ne pouvait la garder aujourd'hui. Elle bailla encore. Le fait que son père soit le seul vrai médecin du Sanctuaire sous-marin lui donnait toujours beaucoup de travail. Et il fallait qu'il s'occupe tout seul d'elle.

Amaryllis bailla encore une fois. A bientôt cinq ans, elle vivait seule avec son père. Sa maman ? Elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Les gens disaient que c'était triste. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si ça l'attristait elle. Depuis toujours, elle avait son papa pour elle toute seule alors une maman… La seule chose qui l'ennuyait à la rigueur restait qu'il n'y ait pas d'enfants. De son âge, plus grand ou plus petit, peu importait. Du moment qu'elle ne soit plus la seule enfant ici…

-Amaryllis tu as fini ton petit déjeuner ?

Elle poussa son bol de lait vide et se tourna vers son père qui venait de finir de se doucher. Les cheveux encore humides, il faisait chauffer son café du matin. Amaryllis ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait boire quelque chose d'aussi mauvais. Surtout à peine réveillé !

-Allez, va te débarbouiller !

Son père était tellement speed dès le matin alors qu'elle préférait prendre tout son temps. Elle descendit de sa chaise et gagna la salle de bains tranquillement. Oui oui elle allait se brosser les dents et les cheveux aussi. Mais on était pas pressé non ?

Un soupir salua son départ. Dur de se dépêcher avec une fille si tranquille ! Sauf pour les bêtises peut être…

-Amaryllis dépêche-toi un peu !

Mais bon, elle l'aimait quand même son papa. Il lui accordait toujours du temps, même quand il était fatigué. La preuve, même s'il râlait qu'ils allaient encore être en retard, il vint l'aider à se brosser les cheveux. Son papa c'était le plus fort pour ça. Même quand il y avait pleins de nœuds, il tirait jamais. Et tant pis si ça le mettait en retard pour après.

Une fois que sa longue chevelure rebelle fut tressée, Amaryllis trottina pour aller chercher son manteau et l'enfiler. Toute seule, comme une grande !

-Allez on y va.

-Tu prends pas ton écaille ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller m'entrainer avec les autres.

Amaryllis râla un peu. Son papa était un des sept généraux de Poséidon et le plus fort même ! En tout cas, pour elle. Et puis même qu'il savait casser des rochers d'un coup de poing ! Paf ! Alors les ennemis, il les mettait KO en un coup ! Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Quand même, c'était dommage qu'il prenne pas son écaille parce que c'était la plus jolie de toutes les écailles du monde ! Même qu'il y avait pleins d'écailles ! Celle du Dragon des Mers, celle de la lymnade, celle de la sirène maléfique, celle du la gentille sirène (s'il y avait une méchante sirène il devait bien y en avoir une gentille), celle de l'hippocampe, celle de scylla, celle du chrysaor, celle du kraken, celle de Poséidon et puis… et plus les autres. Et puis même qu'il y avait des écailles qui s'appelaient pas des écailles et qui ressemblaient quand même à des écailles et qui étaient d'autres couleurs que dorées ou bleues. Ben ouais !

-Dis papa ? On fait la course jusqu'au pilier de Poséidon ?

-Si tu veux. Prête ? Un, deux trois… Partez !

Tandis qu'Amaryllis s'élançait en trottinant, Baian jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Bah ! Ils n'auraient que dix minutes de retard à peine !

* * *

Alors ? des tomates/commentaires/critiques/questions ? Perso j'adore Amaryllis, vous allez voir qu'elle casse les gens avec son innocence d'enfant, c'est trop drôle (en tout cas pour moi lol)


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou tout le monde ! De retour de Rome après une semaine d'absence

*fille en manque d'ordi accrochée à son clavier*

Sinon la suite ! Sans grand rapport avec le prologue me direz vous mais les questions à se poser vont commencer ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

June rouvrit les yeux et considéra un instant le plafond inconnu. Elle était arrivée la veille au Sanctuaire sous-marin pour le « mois de l'échange » organisé par les trois dieux. Pendant un mois elle allait vivre parmi les Marinas avec d'autres chevaliers et spectres. Après si elle le voulait, elle pourrait rester un peu plus. C'est ce que Shaina avait fait. Mais Shaina avait été promue au sein du Sanctuaire pour superviser de manière générale l'entrainement des apprentis comme son maître avant elle l'avait fait ce qui n'avait pas plut à certains. On l'avait attaquée par surprise et blessée si bien qu'elle se reposait ici. Et, ce que pas mal de gens ignoraient, elle se faisait courtiser par un Marina. Tant qu'à faire !

Le Caméléon bailla puis se décida à se lever. Elle avait promis à Shaina de venir prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elle. Elle s'habilla et sortie de sa chambre en même temps que Shaina.

-Salut June ! Alors ta première nuit ici ?

-Pas mal. C'est moi ou quelqu'un a ronflé ?

-Oui j'ai entendu. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui il s'agit. Alors tu as dormi avec ton homme ?

Shaina se racla la gorge.

-Non. Il est allé dormir chez lui. Tu sais, il a certaines responsabilités.

-Tu me le présenteras ?

-Une fois que je l'aurais retrouvé pas de soucis. Allez, direction le réfectoire !

Le réfectoire était immense, occupé de tables plus ou moins grandes. Toutes prises. Oh joie…

Shaina la traina jusqu'à une table un peu à l'écart où quelqu'un travaillait sur un petit ordinateur portable.

-Mon dieu Katia debout à cette heure ? S'étonna Shaina en s'asseyant avec June. On peut savoir ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Une traduction à finir, répondit la concernée sans lever le nez de son travail. Je suis en retard.

-Je croyais que tu étais toujours en retard, remarqua la Serpente en commençant à piocher dans ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

-Disons que mes délais sont différents de ceux des autres. Je dis combien de temps minimum il me faut, pas le délai maximum. Et si tu faisais les présentations ?

-Oh pardon ! Katia, je te présente mon amie June du Caméléon. June, voici Katia sans écaille, la traductrice officielle du Sanctuaire sous-marin et petite amie d'un Général. D'ailleurs tu as perdu ton poulpe ?

-Kraken, corrigea Katia toujours plongée dans son occupation. Isaak est parti nager.

-Elle a un radar à calamar dans le crâne, précisa l'Ophiuchus avec un sourire. L'inverse est aussi vrai.

-Tu es là depuis un mois et tu nous fait déjà des jeux sur l'écaille d'Isaak. Où va le monde ? C'est un Kraken. C.A… C.H.A…

Elle grimaça et se frotta la joue droite.

-K.R.A.K.E.N, souffla June.

-Katia est dyslexique, expliqua Shaina tandis que celle-ci remerciait June d'un signe de tête. Mais elle reste une super traductrice. Même s'il lui faut parfois du temps.

-Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, compatit June en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

-Oh j'ai pire.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu me crois si je te dis que je suis aquaphobique ?

-Pardon ?

Katia leva ses yeux noisettes de l'écran. June étouffa un mouvement de surprise à la cicatrice sur sa joue droite. On aurait dit une immense griffure.

-J'ai la phobie de l'eau et je vis ici. Ne cherche pas la logique, je suis bourrée de paradoxes.

-Un conseil, ne lui fait pas trop de remarques sur ça et ne va jamais au bord de l'eau avec elle, recommanda Shaina. Sinon tu as vu Amaryllis aujourd'hui Katia ?

-Pas encore, je n'ai pas bougé de là. Elle doit être dans les parages de Baian. Ou avec un des Généraux. Amaryllis est la mascotte du Sanctuaire sous-marin, précisa la traductrice pour June.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est la fille d'un des Généraux, tout le monde l'a vu grandir alors…

-Elle vit ici avec ses parents ?

-Sa mère est morte.

-Oh merde !

-Sofia était une peste. Amaryllis ne l'a jamais connu.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Cinq ans environ. Un peu comme Amaryllis en fait.

-Et tu sors avec un Général.

-Vi !

-June attention tu t'aventures en terrain dangereux, gloussa Shaina.

-Même pas vrai, rétorqua Katia en secouant la tête, agacée et un sourire aux lèvres malgré tout.

-Et à part ton chéri, tu connais bien les autres Généraux ?

-Ouais assez. Ce sont les premiers que j'ai rencontré ici. Ils sont sympas. Pas du tout inaccessibles. Bon, Kanon parfois mais il prend son rôle très à cœur. Kasa fait un peu peur mais il est sympa dans le fond. Krishna… Il a l'air dans un autre monde parfois mais lui aussi est sympa. Io drague tout ce qui bouge mais rien de méchant faut pas avoir peur. Sorrento impressionne parfois avec ses grands airs mais parle lui de choses qu'il aime et il fait tomber le masque. Et Baian… bah c'est Baian. Parfois il se met un peu à part mais vu qu'on a pris l'habitude de venir le chercher par la peau du cou… N'est-ce pas Shaina ?

Cette dernière fixait ses ongles. Non elle ne passait pas une partie de son temps à aller chercher son Général pour lui faire prendre l'air... Pourquoi ?

-Et Amaryllis est la fille de qui ? Katia pointa Shaina du doigt. Quoi ?

-Baian est le copain de Shaina et le père d'Amaryllis.

-Mais il l'a eut à quel âge ?

-Dix-neuf ans environ. Un… accident si on veut. Mais il n'a pas voulu abandonner Amaryllis à sa naissance.

-La vache, siffla June. Ca a du être dur.

-Bof, il se débrouille pas trop mal. Et tout le monde l'a aidé. Attention moumoute rose en approche.

-C'est Io, traduit Shaina sans même se retourner.

-Elle est classe ta marque d'oreiller mon vieux ! Ricana Katia avant de tirer la chaise à côté d'elle pour le laisser s'asseoir.

* * *

Des remarques ?


	3. Chapitre 2

*sort la batte de bass ball en acier avec les pointes*

bon je pousse juste un coup de gueule cinq minutes mais vu le nombre de personnes qui ont lu le dernier chapitre et le nombre de coms égal à 0 je crois que je peux bouder. donc s'il vous plait, que ça vous plaise ou pas laissez un p'tit com pour dire quoi améliorer :'( d'accord ?

bon, sinon le chapitre qui suit. complétement loufoque, j'avoue. mais on ne se refait pas hein ;p

*range la batte*

* * *

Effectivement, Io avait la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et les cheveux en bataille. Roses d'ailleurs. Comme ses yeux. June faillit lui demander s'il se les teignait avant de se rappeler que son petit frère de cœur les avait verts tout comme Shaina.

-Salut les filles ! Alors Katia quelle langue tu massacres encore ?

-Je t'emmerde.

-Moi aussi je t'aime trésor. Il adressa un sourire charmeur à June. Salut beauté, je suis Io.

-Yo, approuva Katia qui se prit une claque derrière la tête du Général. Aïe !

-Ne fait pas attention à elle c'est une emmerdeuse.

-Même pas vrai d'abord !

-Allons Katia tu es mon emmerdeuse préférée.

-C'est vrai ?

-Nan.

Katia bougonna et retourna à son travail. Très content de lui, Io reporta son attention à June.

-Je disais donc avant d'être interrompu grossièrement que je suis Io de Scylla. Et toi ?

-June du Caméléon.

-Enchanté June. Katia arrête de siffler comme ça.

-Dragueur.

-J'ai une furieuse envie de beignets de calamar.

-Laisse mon chéri en dehors de ça !

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Ne t'en fais pas June, on se cherche toujours la petite bête mais on s'adore. La preuve le Sanctuaire sous-marin est encore debout.

-Tu devais pas garder Amaryllis d'ailleurs ? Pointa Katia.

-C'est Sorrento qui la garde. Je crois qu'elle lui fait déguster _Atlantis l'Empire Perdu_.

-Io tu as été sadique le jour où tu lui as offert ce DVD.

-J'avoue que c'était pas mal. Elle en est à combien de visionnage ?

-Plus d'une trentaine je crois.

-Aya !

-Pauvre Baian, c'est lui qui s'en prend le plus.

June interrogea Shaina du regard. Vu sa grimace, elle aussi avait enduré ce traitement.

-Au fait jolie June, fit Io avec un beau sourire. Ca te dirais de rejoindre la TMA ?

-La quoi ?

-TMA. On l'a fondé avec Katia. Trouvons une Maman pour Amaryllis.

-Et moi ? Protesta Shaina.

-On est là en soutien.

-Garde-la une soirée et je m'occupe de conclure, assura Shaina.

-Et c'est moi qu'on traite de pervers ?

-Io ? Fit Katia.

-Ouiiiii ?

-Tu as les yeux et les cheveux roses, tu dragues tout ce qui bouge donc sois tu es gay, sois tu es un pervers.

-Louloute tu vas pas recommencer avec ça !

-M'appelles pas Louloute !

-Arrête de me traiter de pervers !

-Mais tu _es _un pervers !

-Je sens qu'Isaak va être veuf avant d'être marié.

-Mais laisse-le en dehors de ça !

-J'parlais de _toi _andouille !

-… C'est pas drôle.

June essayait de ne pas rire. C'était pas le royaume de Poséidon mais la quatrième dimension !

-C'est ça ou je t'envoie chez beau-papa Camus.

-C'était quoi l'autre proposition ?

-Je le savais !

-Excuse-moi mais Camus et moi on s'aime autant qu'un chalumeau et un paquet de dynamite.

-C'est quoi cette image ?

-T'as mieux ?

-Non. Quelle idée aussi que de lui faire manger une porte dès la première rencontre !

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai ouvert trop vite la porte et il était derrière, pas ma faute s'il s'est tout pris dans la figure !

-Tu es un cas désespérant et désespéré.

-C'est comme ça qu'on m'aime !

June et Shaina hésitaient à en rire. On ne s'ennuyait pas ici en tout cas !

-Tiens ça me rappelle une blague… commença Katia.

-Pitié pas de blagues dès le matin !

-Hé !

-Temps mort y'a Amaryllis. Coucou princesse !

Une fillette d'à peine cinq ans sauta sur les genoux du Général.

-Coucou Io ! Coucou Shaina ! Katia tu dors pas ?

-Arrêtez de dire que je passe ma vie à dormir.

-Tu passes ta vie à dormir.

-Io !

Amaryllis pouffa, apparemment habituée à ce genre de scènes.

-Coucou ! Fit-elle à June. T'es qui toi ?

-June du Caméléon. Et toi ?

-Amaryllis.

-Et voilà Sorrento qui suit, remarqua Shaina.

-Io je te déteste, déclara immédiatement la Sirène.

-Mais quoi ? J'ignorais qu'Amaryllis allait autant l'adorer. Et mon bisou d'ailleurs ?

La fillette lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue.

-Le dragueur dragué, s'amusa la sirène en saluant rapidement tout le monde. Bonjour June.

Ils s'étaient croisés un ou deux fois alors que June se baladait avec Shun.

-Io tu peux surveiller Amaryllis pour moi ? J'ai un problème sur les bras.

-Pas de soucis. Sinon vous connaissez la dernière ?

-Raconte, l'encouragea Katia en laissant tomber sa traduction.

-Kanon, le grand Général, l'ancien futur maitre du monde s'est fait dérangé de sa sieste hier alors que normalement c'est interdit et au lieu de massacrer celle qui a osé faire ça et bien… il a joué à la dinette. Rose. Pas vrai ma puce ?

Amaryllis protesta que le rose était une jolie couleur pendant que June éclatait de rire. Mais où était-elle tombée au juste ? Elle qui avait craint pendant un moment que les Généraux soient hautains et trop lisses…

* * *

Voilà la fin ;p

A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures... heu la suite...

Tomates/critiques/tomates/questions/tomates/remarques/tomates ?


	4. Chapitre 3

La suite ! Bon j'ai pas reçu beaucoup de tomates pour le dernier chapitre, ça change ! lol !

Alors dans ce chapitre... On va voir comment les Marinas tuent leurs soirées. D'un autre côté vous voulez faire quoi le soir sous la mer ?

* * *

Amaryllis sur les genoux, Shaina essayait de suivre la partie de cartes des Marinas avec June. Sauf que la fillette n'arrêtait pas de parler de tout à tout le monde alors il valait mieux éviter de décrocher pour ne pas la vexer.

Subitement, la petite fille interrompit son blabla et sauta à terre.

-Papa !

Le Général la souleva par les aisselles et la lança en l'air avant de la rattraper.

-Salut tout le monde. J'ai raté quoi ?

Il tira une chaise à la seule place de libre, entre Kasa et Shaina. Cette dernière se mit à sourire un peu bêtement.

Tandis qu'Io résumait à son ami l'avancée de la partie de cartes, Katia adressa un sourire à Shaina et ouvrit son poing sur lequel elle avait noté « TMA » avec un petit cœur entourant S et B. L'amazone se promit de la tuer prochainement tandis que June adressait un clin d'œil à Katia et faisait semblant de jouer du violon.

Isaak donna une claque derrière la tête de sa petite amie qui grimaça et se frotta le crâne. Le Kraken n'avait même pas levé le nez de sa lecture. Pas besoin de ça pour savoir quand sa petite amie sortait une bêtise, même en silence.

L'Ophiuchus reporta son attention sur les cartes ou plus précisément sur le jeu de son homme. Il avait de belles mains… Bon d'accord, Baian n'était pas aussi mignon que certains garçons mais il avait son propre style et un certain charme. Pas à cause de la blouse blanche, il n'en portait jamais, mais un charme quand même…

-Allez Amaryllis, on y va, fit l'hippocampe à la fin de la partie.

-Déjà ? S'étonna le Kraken en levant le nez de sa lecture. Kasa attend toujours de se prendre une raclée au poker.

-Oui mais il est dix heures et j'en connais une qui devrait déjà être au lit.

Amaryllis protesta qu'elle voulait rester encore un peu et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Pas de chance, dans la minute qui suivit elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Allez une petite partie, insista Kasa en faisant une moue de chien battu qui était étrange avec son visage particulier.

-Je peux aller mettre au lit Amaryllis, proposa Katia.

-Ah non ! Toi aussi je dois te battre aux cartes !

-Mais oui on sait que tu aimes te prendre une raclée.

-Je peux le faire, proposa instantanément Shaina. Enfin… Je peux coucher Amaryllis et rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que vous ailliez finit votre partie.

La fillette oublia sur le champ de faire sa casse-pied.

-Oh oui ! Je veux que Shaina me mette au lit ! S'il te plait !

Le canadien fit un tour de table avant de se rendre.

-D'accord, vous avez gagné. Amaryllis, n'embête pas trop Shaina entendu ?

-Vi ! Assura la gamine avec un grand sourire avant de sauter à terre et de faire le tour de la table pour dire bonne nuit à tout le monde. Tu viens Shaina ?

-Ses affaires pour la nuit sont sur son lit, expliqua le Cheval des mers en retenant sa fille par l'épaule. Elle peut se débrouiller toute seule mais il vaut mieux éviter de la laisser sans surveillance. Ne t'embêtes pas pour le bain, elle l'a déjà pris. Ah et ne fait pas attention au désordre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger récemment.

-Tout le monde a sa maison en bazar, remarqua Isaak. N'est-ce pas Kat' ?

La jeune femme fixa ses ongles, cassés pour la plupart. Non, elle n'était pas bordélique pour un sous… Bon d'accord, peut être un peu. Un tout petit peu…

-Bon ok je ne suis pas toujours très maniaque… Oh ça va ! Je sais que je suis incapable de ranger quoi que ce soit sans que ça me tombe dessus dans la seconde qui suit ! Mais je sais quand même m'occuper un minimum des tâches ménagères !

Le Kraken n'insista pas. Après tout, Katia était capable de se venger en arrêtant de repasser ses affaires. Et ça il était incapable de le faire. Sans rien faire brûler. Un comble pour quelqu'un formé par un saint des glaces !

Amaryllis tirait déjà Shaina vers la sortie.

-Allez vient Shaina !

-Ne t'en fais pas Baian, je me débrouillerai.

Pendant ce temps, Io entreprenait un rapprochement stratégique de June en lui proposant de lui apprendre à jouer au poker. Il n'en ratait jamais une lui !

Shaina et Amaryllis sortirent du « QG des Généraux » puis de la « ruche » comme on appelait familièrement le pilier de Poséidon avant de gagner le pilier de Baian. Amaryllis n'avait pas arrêté de trottiner, ni lâché la main de l'adulte, ni arrêté de parler.

-C'est chouette que tu me mettes au lit, disait la petite. Tu sais, j'aime bien quand c'est papa qui le fait aussi, c'est mieux que les autres. Mais c'est bien quand c'est Katia qui me borde aussi, elle est rigolote. Isaak aussi c'est bien, il connait pleins d'histoires… Kanon il faut tout lui dire, c'est embêtant. Mais j'aime bien lui faire croire qu'il cherche mal quelque chose. Tu le diras pas à papa hein ? Et puis Kasa aussi il est drôle, il change toujours d'apparence. Krishna il sait pas border du tout alors il le fait presque jamais. Quand même le meilleur ça reste papa. Pour pleins de choses même !

Arrivées au pilier, Shaina suivit Amaryllis qui fit le tour du pilier sans monter les marches et lui montra une porte cachée contre un mur que Shaina connaissait déjà.

-On est arrivées !

Shaina ouvrit la porte, à peine surprise qu'elle ne soit pas fermée à clé. D'un autre côté, peu de monde savait qu'il ne fermait jamais sa porte. Et personne ne devait oser venir voler quelque chose à un Général. A moins d'être fou.

A l'intérieur, l'écaille du cheval des mers brilla un instant pour les saluer puis arrêta. Shaina se sentit désolée en la voyant couverte de poussière. Visiblement son porteur n'avait pas du avoir le temps pour quoi que ce soit. Heureusement que les autres ne le surchargeaient pas de travail…

-Tu viens voir ma chambre Shaina ?

Il s'agissait en fait d'une chambre d'amis qu'on avait aménagé sans jamais prendre le temps de décorer convenablement pour une petite fille. Cela dit, ça ne manquait pas de charme. On avait accroché des dessins et des photos aux murs pour égayer un peu et des jouets trainaient ça et là. Sur le lit, comme prévu, les affaires pour la nuit attendaient bien sagement. Ca c'était de l'organisation !

Amaryllis se changea toute seule et alla se brosser les dents pendant que Shaina pliait ses affaires sales. Ensuite, elle grimpa sur le lit pour dormir en baillant.

-C'est pénible de se brosser les dents tu sais Shaina ?

-Peut être mais c'est agréable d'avoir bonne haleine. Pour soit et pour les autres. Et puis les caries ça fait mal.

-Dis Shaina, fit la fillette. Pourquoi les amoureux se font des bisous sur la bouche ?

-Et bien parce qu'ils s'aiment.

-C'est bizarre.

Elle bailla encore.

-Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ?

-Une petite alors. Tu connais celle de l'origine de la rivalité entre Athéna et Poséidon ?

Amaryllis secoua la tête avec un grand sourire. Elle adorait les histoires !

* * *

Y'a pas à dire, Amaryllis mène un peu les adultes par le bout du nez ^^

Tomates/commentaires/tomates/critiques/tomates/questions/tomates/remarques?


	5. Chapitre 4

La suite ! Bon je m'excuse pour le temps qu'a mit le chapitre précédent mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec le site mais tout est réglé maintenant !

*range sa batte*

donc dans ce chapitre... et bien Amaryllis va montrer au monde entier (enfin aux lecteurs/lectrices) à quel point elle est adorable quand il s'agit de dire la vérité... et aussi qu'elle ne se laisse pas duper comme ça

* * *

Shaina avait attendu. Mais elle aussi avait l'intension d'aller dormir avant de devoir coucher Amaryllis. Pas qu'elle se plaigne, elle adorait la petite fille. Seulement là, elle espérait que Baian se montrerait prochainement. Ou elle ne promettait pas de rester éveillée !

Pour tuer le temps, elle fit un petit tour dans l'appartement. C'était quand même assez grand pour une maison cachée. Et très mal rangé pour quelqu'un qui vivait seul avec une enfant. Des vêtements séchaient dans un coin, des piles impressionnantes de linge attendaient d'être repassées, sans parler de la vaisselle... Là Shaina faillit s'enfuir en courant même si elle savait à quoi s'attendre. L'évier croulait sous la vaisselle. Littéralement. On n'aurait pas pu glisser une feuille de papier de soie entre deux bols de ce mont Everest. Mais comment pouvait-on manger dans un endroit pareil ? D'accord, Baian n'avait vraiment pas le temps de ranger. La poubelle était remplie, pas au point de déborder mais elle s'en approchait dangereusement.

Depuis combien de temps cet endroit n'avait-il pas connu un vrai ménage digne de ce nom ? Franchement, il valait mieux que Poséidon ne passe jamais en revue les habitations de ses Généraux. A moins de vouloir se chopper une syncope.

Shaina revint dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Bon ok, soit elle trouvait une occupation, soit elle piquait du nez dans la minute qui suivait. Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose auquel réfléchir mais rien à faire. Oh et puis flûte mais franchement ça ne pouvait pas rester comme ça ! Cette pile de vaisselle l'énervait, et pas qu'un peu ! Tant pis pour la vie privée, merde quoi !

Elle remonta ses manches et fit face à cet adversaire monstrueux. Un sachet d'éponges encore neuf et du liquide vaisselle avaient été posés dans un coin. Et bien ça ne serait pas de trop !

Faire la vaisselle lui permis non seulement de rester éveillée et de tuer le temps, mais aussi de réfléchir plus à son aise. Le mois qui s'était écoulé lui avait paru durer plus longtemps. Non pas par ennui mais parce qu'il s'était passé tellement de choses ! En fait, il lui semblait plutôt que c'était hier qu'elle pouvait quitter son lit à l'infirmerie. Marine n'avait pas eu le temps de venir la voir mais elles correspondaient énormément. Elle était actuellement aux Enfers pour le « mois de l'échange » et…

Shaina faillit se taper la tête avec la main. Mais bien sûr ! Marine devait être rentrée au Sanctuaire maintenant ! Peut être qu'elle pourrait passer les voir, June et elle. Shaina mit la dernière assiette à égoutter puis attaqua les casseroles. La plupart avaient simplement été laissées à tremper dans l'évier. Visiblement depuis un moment. Ah les hommes ! Vraiment pas fichus de tenir une maison ! Et ils croyaient que les femmes se battaient pour l'égalité des sexes pour faire joli ! Et l'égalité dans le ménage hein ?

Une fois tout ça fait (une heure de travail quand même) l'amazone retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle s'endormit dans la minute qui suivit sans même s'en rendre compte.

.

Baian ouvrit la porte en silence. Et flûte ! La partie de poker avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. Dire qu'il avait prévu de se mettre à la vaisselle et une partie du ménage après avoir couché Amaryllis. A presque minuit, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. La honte pour un des Marinas les plus gradés.

-Shaina ? Appela-t-il à voix basse.

Silence. Bon, elle était partie ? Il n'aurait pas cru ça d'elle…

Il faillit se mettre une gifle en la voyant dormir dans le canapé. Ah ben bien ! Il aurait pu rentrer plus tôt quand même !

A la place de quoi, il souleva le chevalier de l'Ophiuchus pour le coucher dans son lit. Pas de soucis, il dormirait sur le canapé. Il n'allait quand même pas la réveiller ! C'était ronchon au réveil un serpent ? Il vérifia dans la chambre d'Amaryllis et prépara en vitesse des affaires pour sa fille. Heureusement qu'il rangeait son armoire pour ce genre de situations.

Un pressentiment le fit regarder dans la cuisine. Il se figea sur le seuil etse pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Non ? ! Mais où était passé l'accumulation dramatique de vaisselle dans son petit évier ? L'espèce de mont Everest sous-marin et dégueu ? Il ne restait que des assiettes, bols, verres et couverts _propres _en train de sécher. C'était si insupportable que ça pour une femme ?

-Oh c'est pas vrai…

Si. Elle avait fait _toute _la vaisselle en quelques heures et toute seule alors qu'il lui fallait tout un après-midi avec de l'aide pour de la vaisselle de deux jours. Dingue. Et honte à lui surtout.

Le Général alla récupérer son réveil -il connaissait peu de monde qui aimait se faire réveiller à sept heures tapantes par le réveil d'un autre- et alla squatter son canapé. Un coussin et une couverture lui suffisaient amplement.

.

Shaina se réveilla en entendant dans le loin un réveil. A qui ? Et puis elle était où ? La mémoire lui revint. Ah oui elle s'était endormie sur le canapé et après… Baian avait dû se dire que ce n'était pas la peine de la réveiller… Drôlement gentil de sa part…

Une seconde… Si elle dormait dans un lit et qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres ici… Oh non ! Elle était dans _sa _chambre ? ! Et Baian il était où dans tout ça ?

Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer pour encore s'ouvrir et une autre s'ouvrir et se fermer à nouveau. Puis de l'eau coula.

Ok, apparemment c'était l'heure de la douche.

Shaina s'extirpa du lit et lissa ses affaires du plat de la main. Baian ne lui avait retiré que ses chaussures, sa veste et sa ceinture. Pourtant elle en connaissait des hommes qui auraient profité de l'occasion pour tenter de se rincer l'œil.

La Serpente jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon. Pas un chat. Ah si ! Amaryllis traversait la pièce en se frottant les yeux l'air pas réveillée. Elle gagna la cuisine pour en sortir en courant, nettement plus consciente de ce qui l'entourait.

-Papa quelqu'un a fait toute la vaisselle ! Ben… Shaina pourquoi t'es là ?

La Serpente faillit éclater de rire. Etonnant qu'à cinq ans même pas Amaryllis se rende compte d'elle-même que son père n'avait pas touché à la vaisselle. D'un autre côté…

-Salut Amaryllis. Disons que je me suis endormie avant que Baian… papa ne rentre et il n'a pas voulu me réveiller.

-Oh… fit la fillette qui sous sa caboche pensait à autre chose. Hé papa ! Lança-t-elle au Général qui sortait de la salle de bains. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur la petite fée qui est passée et faire la vaisselle pour de vrai !

-Une fée ? Se renseigna le Marina qui n'avait pas tout suivit. Quelle fée ?

Des fois il fallait suivre ce que racontait Amaryllis. Une fée…

* * *

Ben oui une petite fée... visiblement Amaryllis a très bien compris que son père déteste la vaisselle... C'est mignon hein ?


	6. Chapitre 5

La suite ! Alors dans ce chapitre... On va voir à quel point les enfants c'est pratique pour être au courant de certaines choses. Pauvre Baian.

* * *

Io lisait les dossiers de Kanon avec autant de conviction qu'un condamné à mort lisant le compte rendu de son procès et sa peine. Il entendit subitement une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien à côté de lui.

-Dis Io…

Il baissa la tête vers Amaryllis subitement plus intéressé.

-Oui ?

Il poussa les dossiers d'une chaise pour lui permettre de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux princesse ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y, demande-moi ce que tu veux.

Il partait du principe qu'on devait répondre à toutes les questions des enfants. Bon d'accord, la fois où Amaryllis lui avait demandé comment on faisait les bébés il l'avait envoyé sans se gêner voir Baian sous prétexte qu'un médecin devait mieux savoir. Par contre il ignorait ce que le dada avait répondu.

-Dis, tu sais… Quand on a une amoureuse, elle dort à la maison ? Ou c'est plus qu'une amoureuse ?

Io prit cinq minutes pour considérer la question. « On » pouvait désigner n'importe qui et « amoureuse » signifiait qu'une personne était une femme et « maison »… Ca ne pouvait être que Shaina !

-Tu veux dire que Shaina est venue dormir avec papa hier ?

Là ça devenait intéressant pour la TMA aussi connue sous le nom de CEB (Casons _Enfin _Baian).

-Ben je sais pas, Shaina a dormi à la maison et elle a dit que c'était parce qu'elle s'était endormie et puis que papa avait pas voulu la réveiller.

-Et papa il a dormi avec elle ? Dans le lit ? Dans le grand lit ?

Non il ne se mêlait pas de ragots. Pas du tout !

-Je sais pas. Je crois qu'il a dormi sur le canapé.

Ah merde ! Il faudrait demander à Katia d'aller poser quelques questions à l'italienne. Juste au cas où…

-Et papa s'est comporté normalement avec Shaina ?

-Ben oui. Alors ! Tu réponds à ma question ?

-Je ne crois pas que Shaina soit plus que l'amoureuse de papa.

-Ah… Merci Io.

-De rien princesse.

Et elle descendit de la chaise qu'elle venait d'escalader pour embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, ce n'était pas ça qui manquait ici !

.

Baian en était à son troisième café de la journée. Et le dernier. Si on ne lui collait pas de garde en plus ce soir. Normalement non. Il pourrait peut être enfin nettoyer son appartement et son écaille. Depuis le temps que ça trainait.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Amaryllis. Il étouffa un soupir. Il aurait préféré qu'elle joue avec des enfants de son âge au lieu de passer son temps à se promener d'un endroit à l'autre dans le Sanctuaire. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Dis papa.

-Hum ?

Il reprit une gorgée de café.

-Shaina c'est ton amoureuse ou plus ?

Le Général manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Il toussa pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de respirer calmement.

-Pardon ?

-Shaina c'est ton amoureuse oui ou non ?

Décidément les adultes ne comprenaient rien aujourd'hui !

-Mon… Mais qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ? Non ce n'est pas du tout mon amoureuse ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'abord ?

Il venait d'atteindre un rouge qu'on n'avait encore jamais découvert.

-Pour savoir, répondit simplement la petite fille en haussant les épaules, geste qui était clairement emprunté à Katia. Dis… C'est à cause de moi que t'as pas d'amoureuse depuis maman ?

Baian ouvrit la bouche incapable de répondre puis posa son café et s'accroupit à la hauteur de sa fille.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Non bien sûr que non ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est juste que… Tu as bien vu que je n'avais pas tellement de temps libre en ce moment. Alors une petite amie… Enfin une amoureuse quoi…

-Donc c'est pas à cause de moi que t'es tout seul avec moi ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Ah…

-Et qui a dis ça ?

-Personne. Face au regard de son père elle grimaça. Antony il a dit que tu aurais dû m'abandonner y'a longtemps.

Il y allait y avoir un meurtre. Antony était considéré comme presque du niveau des Généraux et il avait l'ego qui allait avec. Il n'avait jamais digérer de se faire battre par Katia lors d'un entrainement ni qu'elle soit considéré comme le « huitième Général » à sa place bien que ce ne soit qu'un titre même pas mis sur papier. Depuis il pourrissait la vie du maximum de personnes possibles et n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à Amaryllis. Plus d'une fois la petite était venue le voir en pleurant. Julian et Poséidon le gardaient près d'eux uniquement pour mieux le surveiller.

-Il ne faut surtout pas l'écouter, tu sais qu'il est méchant. Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Il souleva Amaryllis et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé de son bureau. Elle se tenait fermement à lui.

-Jamais hein ?

-Jamais.

Amaryllis relâcha un tantinet sa prise.

-Et maman ? Pourquoi elle est partie ?

Aïe ! Terrain dangereux là ! Parler de la mort était délicat. Surtout avec un enfant.

-Elle est partie parce que… Comment dire ?

-Elle voulait pas rester ici ?

-En quelque sorte, oui.

C'était vrai que Sophia voulait quitter le Sanctuaire sous-marin dès la naissance du bébé. Baian ébouriffa la tignasse de sa fille.

-Allez ne fait pas cette tête. On va bien trouver une jolie maman de remplacement hein ? Une autre maman que Katia ?

-Ouais ! La plus jolie des mamans ! Et puis elle t'aidera à faire la vaisselle.

Touché !

-Et elle m'aidera à faire la vaisselle oui.

Seigneur maintenant qu'il y pensait en plus du ménage il allait devoir faire les courses vu que les placards étaient vides… Peut être qu'il restait un paquet de pâtes quelque part… A moins qu'il ne taxe quelque chose à quelqu'un ? Sans doute irait-il demander quelque chose à Io comme il le faisait souvent. Il n'était plus à ça près…

-Tu sais quoi Amaryllis ?

-Tu as trouvé un moyen d'encore repousser le ménage ?

… Ca se voyait tant que ça qu'il détestait ranger ?

-Heu non. Ca te dirais d'aller à la crêperie après le ménage ?

Autant demander à un malade s'il voulait la santé.

-Ouais ! La crêperie ! C'est trop bon là-bas !

Un soucis de réglé. Problème suivant.

* * *

Y'a pas à dire, Amaryllis est une terreur. J'aurais du la faire muette pour que Baian puisse souffler... Quoi que ça aurait sans doute été pire...

Tomates?


	7. Chapitre 6

Tada ! (ou pas) la suite ! Dans ce chapitre et bien... June va entendre des trucs disons... intéressants ^^

* * *

June serra les dents. Elle venait de se faire avoir comme une débutante. D'accord elle voulait bien rendre un _petit_ service à Kanon mais là… La pile de dossiers qu'il avait _oublié _de donner à Io était tellement haute qu'elle avait du mal à voir où elle mettait les pieds. C'était encore loin le pilier du Pacifique Sud ?

Alors qu'elle allait tourner à droite, June entendit des voix et s'arrêta sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

-… soir c'est la pleine lune.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagnes ?

-Certaine.

Tient c'était Isaak et Katia. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

-Je n'aime pas quand tu dois partir comme ça, j'ai toujours peur que tu rates le passage et que tu te noies.

-Arrêtes un peu de te tracasser, je sais où se trouve précisément chaque passage que j'utilise. Et tu sais bien que je suis extrêmement prudente.

-Promet-moi quand même de faire attention.

-Mais oui. Ne t'en fais donc pas ça va aller. Et puis tu es toujours content quand la pleine lune est passée.

-Tu es plus à l'aise c'est tout.

-Au fait… J'ai refait le test.

-Kat…

-Ca a encore baissé. Je n'aime pas ça… J'ai toujours été en-dessous de la moyenne mais cette fois je commence à être trop proche de la limite…

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'indicatif. Et si tu allais en parler à…

-Je n'irais pas voir Astrid ! Elle va encore angoisser.

-Ce n'était qu'une idée mais elle doit bien savoir quelque chose non ? Elle l'est depuis combien de temps?

-Aucune idée. Ecoute, laisse déjà passer la pleine lune et après je verrai si je dois aller la voir.

June les entendit s'éloigner et respira à fond pendant quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas compris de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler mais son intuition féminine lui disait que c'était déjà trop. Or son intuition ne lui mentait jamais.

.

Io attendait à son pilier que quelqu'un lui apporte les dossiers oubliés. Il connaissait Kanon et sa manie des coups bas pour se venger. Parfois aux frais des autres. Io détestait ce genre de procédés. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait été taper sur Kanon et hop ! Mais non, Poséidon leur avait demandé un autre moyen de régler leurs soucis. Parce que si les Généraux commençaient à se taper dessus le Sanctuaire sous-marin allait essuyer une mini-guerre. Et il avait eu assez de mal à obtenir le retour à la vie de tous ses guerriers. Pas la peine qu'ils s'entretuent. Aussi fut-il très peu surpris de voir une pile de dossiers tellement haute que celui qui les portait devait avancer à l'aveuglette s'approcher de son pilier. Kanon était un sadique de première catégorie.

-Attention !

Il attrapa une grande partie des dossiers et June apparue derrière.

-Io ! Je t'apportais…

-Les dossiers je sais. Merci.

Sa main à couper que la moitié du tas n'était que des feuilles vierges. Il lui faudrait retrouver tous les papiers importants planqués dans le paquet et les remettre dans l'ordre. Quel sadique ce dragon des mers !

-Je peux te demander ton aide encore cinq minutes le temps de poser tout ça sur une table ? Après promis, je te libère.

-Aucun soucis.

Ils gagnèrent les appartements du Général et laissèrent tomber leurs paquet sur la table du salon, noyant sans le faire exprès le briquet et le paquet de cigarettes qui s'y trouvaient. June se fondit en excuse de sa maladresse.

-Laisse, ça ne va pas me tuer de ne pas fumer avant d'aller me coucher.

-Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

-On est nombreux à fumer. Ceux qui fument… Ils sont en toute petite minorité.

-Qui est ?

-Isaak, Baian… quoi que lui c'est un ancien fumeur. Krishna… Remarque avec tous les encens qu'il respire on peut douter… Thétis… Sorrento…

Il cita également quelques marinas moins importants que June ne connaissait pas.

-Bon après il y a toujours ceux qui font semblant. Katia est de ce genre là. Elle ne refuse jamais un défi mais fumer… On s'est fait avoir sur ce coup là.

June eut un petit sourire.

-Vous avez deux factions quoi ?

-Plus ou moins. Tu veux quelque chose ? Un café ?

-Un verre d'eau si ça ne te gêne pas.

-Aucun soucis.

Vu le nombre de personnes qui s'invitaient chez lui, la timidité de June le touchait.

-Shaina n'est pas avec toi ? Se renseigna Io en revenant de la cuisine.

-Merci. Non elle est partie diner dehors avec Baian et Amaryllis.

-Ca devient drôlement sérieux tout ça.

-Ca te gêne ?

-Que quoi ? Que mon ami sorte avec un chevalier ? Je m'en fiche complètement de ça. Il peut sortir avec qui il veut, du moment qu'il est heureux. Il a bien le droit non ?

-Et toi ? Tu n'as personne ?

-Et non. Ca me permet de draguer qui je veux. Il eut un petit rire. Je trouverai bien la bonne personne en temps voulu.

-Et ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Minute June, serais-tu en train de me draguer ? Moi le plus grand dragueur du Sanctuaire sous-marin je me fait draguer ?

-Quoi ? June prit des tons rouges très intéressants. Mais non pas du tout !

-Relax June. J'aime bien taquiner les jolies filles.

Le Caméléon fixa son verre d'eau, gênée et écarlate.

-Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Non c'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise ça. Le masque… Tu comprends ?

-Ah ça. Pas de soucis, si tu veux que j'arrête suffit de me le dire. Sinon j'y vais plus mollo.

Elle arrêta de se passionner pour son verre.

-C'est toujours comme ça ?

-De quoi ? Ici ?

-Oui…

-On aime bien rigoler un peu, ça ne fait pas de mal.

-Excuse-moi, je crois que je vais y aller.

-Si tu veux. Bonne soirée June.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Il la raccompagna dehors et lui fit la bise pour la saluer. Elle rougit, bafouilla quelque chose et s'éloigna rapidement. Io sourit, amusé. C'était trop mignon ! Une des terribles guerrières d'Athéna fuyait face à une simple bise…

* * *

Alors ?

*regarde les tomates qui volent*

le premier à me toucher à droit à un OS attention !


	8. Chapitre 7

La suite ! Un peu en retard, désolée mais Pâques et les chocolats ben... C'est Pâques et les chocolats XD

On est gourmande ou on ne l'est pas. Enfin bref, voilà la suite. Et June, notre détective en herbe va se retrouver face à un toutou... dopé à un drôle de truc...

* * *

Des papillons dans l'estomac, June errait le long des digues. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y en avait ici mais bon, si les Marinas pensaient que c'était nécessaire... De toute façon, elle s'en fichait, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Le baiser d'Io lui avait retourné l'estomac. Ce n'était pas désagréable d'ailleurs. En tout cas, ça lui avait plus plut que quand elle avait essayé d'embrasser Shun avant de se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait comme un frère seulement.

-Amaryllis Baian t'as déjà dis de ne pas t'approcher des digues il y a du courant ! Grondait Katia très inquiète.

Tiens Katia qui trainait près de l'eau ? Il fallait qu'elle surveille Amaryllis d'un autre côté. June se dépêcha de la rejoindre pour l'aider. La peur la rendait moins autoritaire et Amaryllis avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

-Amaryllis ! Appela June en arrivant.

-Oh hé June ! Ca va ?

Amaryllis se mit à sauter sur place en faisant de grands gestes. Katia lui cria d'arrêter et de revenir mais le pied d'Amaryllis dérapa et elle tomba à l'eau avec un cri. Il y eut une demi-seconde de silence à peine avant que June ne saute à l'eau la rattraper et que Katia ne parte chercher du secours.

L'eau était glacée et June fut surprise du courant et de sa force. Bien sûr il avait fallut qu'Amaryllis choisisse le côté le plus dangereux pour faire sa bêtise. D'ailleurs la petite fille se laisser porter par le courant, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche close. Ah elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas résister si on se faisait emporter. Bien. June réussit à l'attraper par le poignet et se propulsa à la surface d'un coup de talons. Amaryllis se mit à tousser.

-June ! Je suis désolée !

-On est pas encore tirées d'affaires, tient toi bien.

Le courant les menait vers des massifs rocheux qui déchiraient l'eau comme des dents. June encaissa le plus de coups possible pour protéger Amaryllis. Un coup à la tête faillit l'assommer mais elle se força à rester consciente. Si elle s'évanouissait, Amaryllis allait se faire déchiqueter par les rochers.

-N'aie pas peur, on va s'en sortir.

Le courant accélérait et June aperçut d'autres rochers, cette fois comme des lances dirigées vers elles. Maintenant il ne fallait plus que prier pour qu'un miracle se produise parce que là, son cosmos ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

-Elles sont là ! Attrape-les !

Ah… Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance on aurait le temps de faire quelque chose…

-June c'est le chien !

Un chien ? L'éthiopienne sentit sa mâchoire s'écraser dans l'eau. On aurait plus dit un loup qu'un chien et il était énorme ! Presque plus grand qu'un homme adulte. L'animal attrapa la veste de June entre ses dents, les stoppant à quelques centimètres des terribles pointes. June poussa Amaryllis sur le bord et se fit carrément tirer hors de l'eau par l'animal.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier que les chiens plus gros que les hommes existaient vraiment. Cependant la lueur d'intelligence dans les yeux noisettes trahissait une intelligente qui n'appartenait pas à un animal. June cligna des paupières et s'évanouit.

.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, on l'avait transférée à l'infirmerie. Toutes ses blessures avaient été nettoyées et pansées. Bien entendu, le chien ne se trouvait plus dans les parages…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Amaryllis.

-Oh June t'es réveillée ! Je suis contente ! Je suis désolée de pas avoir écouté Katia quand elle me disait d'arrêter ! Mais je le ferais plus ! Promis ! Maintenant je vais arrêter de faire des bêtises. T'es pas fâchée hein ?

Mis à part quelques égratignures, Amaryllis allait bien. June soupira.

-Non je ne suis pas fâchée mais tu as fait peur à tout le monde j'en suis sûre.

-Oui, chouina la fillette les yeux humides. Papa il m'a grondée et Katia elle a même pleuré… Isaak il est resté avec elle pour la calmer. Puis Io aussi m'a grondé et puis Kanon aussi… Kasa il a dit que j'avais été assez grondé donc il disait rien et puis Krishna il a dit que si je voulais devenir Général un jour fallait que j'arrête de faire des bêtises…

Un enfant qui pleure ça fait toujours mal au cœur. Le Caméléon souleva Amaryllis et l'assis sur ses genoux.

-Tu me promets de ne plus jamais me refaire une frayeur pareille ?

-Oui. Plus jamais jamais.

Baian entra à son tour et fronça les sourcils.

-Amaryllis…

-J'étais réveillée, le coupa June. Comment va Katia ?

-Sous le choc. A mon avis sa phobie a augmenté.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa encore la fillette en s'accrochant à June les yeux humides. Je voulais pas.

Baian eut un geste de la main signifiant que le sujet était clos et vérifia les blessures de June après avoir envoyé sa fille prendre son gouter et embêter Io au passage.

-Merci d'avoir sauvé Amaryllis. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas été là.

-N'importe qui l'aurait fait, rougi June peu habituée aux remerciements.

Elle baissa la tête en voyant Shaina arriver et Io passer devant la porte Amaryllis dans les bras. Elle n'avait pas revue le Général depuis le baiser de la veille et une certaine gêne s'était installée entre eux depuis. Ou plutôt elle l'avait évité. Il faudrait qu'elle lui parle pourtant…

Que c'était compliqué la vie ! Amaryllis avait bien de la chance. A son âge, on ne se cassait pas la tête sur grand-chose, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de jouer toute la journée. Et pour ça, elle était championne.

Mais il fallait bien que June affronte tôt ou tard le séduisant Général…

* * *

Petit chapitre je l'avoue (désolée...). Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce gros toutou ?


	9. Chapitre 8

La suite ! Bon, j'ai pas fait exprès mais la scène se passe un dimanche comme aujourd'hui... Serais-je devin ? *sort*

Sinon dans ce chapitre June commence à avoir quelques brides d'informations mais de nouvelles questions apparaissent en même temps...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

On était dimanche et la quasi-totalité du Sanctuaire sous-marin occupait le réfectoire pour le grand petit-déjeuner en commun hebdomadaire, le premier depuis le début de ce mois de l'échange. Shaina et June se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les Généraux. Shaina tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de Baian. Io lui adressa un grand sourire, une étincelle malicieuse au fond des yeux tandis que June s'asseyait en face de lui, à côté de sa sœur d'arme.

-Quoi ? S'enquit l'italienne.

-Non rien je suis juste ravie pour toi et Baian.

Ledit Général fronça les sourcils. Alors s'il voulait jouer à ça…

-Au moins je n'ai pas besoin de lunettes pour savoir le sexe des gens.

Touché ! Io le fusilla du regard.

-Katia n'est pas un modèle de féminité ! Et quand on l'a rencontré elle avait les cheveux courts à la garçonne. Mes c… Je ne me souviens encore très bien de son coup de genou là où ça fait mal parce que je l'ai appelé « petit ».

-Règle numéro une, expliqua Sorrento à June. Ne dis jamais à Katia qu'elle est de taille moyenne ça la rend malade. Règle numéro deux, ne la confond pas avec un garçon même si elle se donne un air de garçon manqué.

Malgré sa manie de s'habiller en survêtements (sauf quand quelqu'un du genre Isaak ou Io lui planquait ses affaires pour l'obliger à mettre ses jeans déchirés), Katia avait des cheveux longs qui avaient dû demander des années pour atteindre cette longueur.

-C'est paradoxale, remarqua Shaina.

-Cette fille est paradoxale, corrigea Baian en recouvrant les pancakes de sa fille de sirop d'érable tandis qu'elle émergeait doucement dans ses bras.

-C'est quoi un paradoxe ? Se renseigna la fillette en attrapant une fourchette et un couteau pour attaquer son petit-déjeuner.

Sorrento vint à son secours.

-C'est quelque chose de contraire. Si je lâche ma fourchette et qu'elle va au plafond au lieu de tomber par terre c'est un paradoxe.

-Ah…

Elle s'intéressa de nouveau à ses pancakes, chose plus intéressante que la conversation compliquée des adultes.

-Katia est paradoxale donc ? Encouragea June.

-Exactement, approuva Io. Elle dit que les filles sont au moins égales aux hommes mais elle ressemble plus à un garçon dans son comportement qu'autre chose. Il se tut une seconde. Elle déteste les bananes alors qu'elle sort avec Isaak.

Il y eut une seconde de silence.

-Pervers ! Siffla le flutiste en comprenant l'allusion. Et devant Amaryllis en plus !

-Mais je blague !

La fillette n'avait pas suivi l'échange et ne leva même pas la tête de son petit déjeuner.

-Il y a d'autres paradoxes ?

-La façon dont elle se sert de sa tête, approuva Sorrento avant d'élever la voix : Kasa explique à Shaina comment Katia se sert de sa tête !

-Ah ça !fit l'intéressé en arrêtant un instant sa discussion avec Misty. Elle se bagarrait encore une fois et je lui ai dit de se servir de sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a foncé tête baissée au sens littéral. C'est le jour où elle s'est fait perforer le poumon.

-Aïe ! Comment elle a fait son coup ?

-Une côte fêlée qui est partie en balade, expliqua le médecin. De toute façon elle s'en fiche elle guéri incroyablement vite. Dites on pourrait arrêter de parler travail à table ? Merci.

Ce fut un instant de silence qui suivit le temps que tout le monde se serve à manger.

-Au fait quelqu'un a vu Isaak et Katia ? Se renseigna June.

-Katia est une grosse dormeuse, le temps que notre poulpe réussisse à la trainer ici il est souvent et quart.

S'en suivit une discussion sur les origines de chacun et les entrainements respectifs. Amaryllis jouait plus qu'elle n'écoutait mais personne ne lui en tint rigueur. Isaak finit par se montrer, trainant Katia par la capuche de sa veste qui semblait n'avoir qu'une idée en tête : retourner au pays de Morphée. Avec son chéri si possible parce qu'il restait le meilleur doudou/oreiller du monde.

-Tient salut les amoureux ! Bien dormi ? Salua Sorrento.

-Dodo… marmonna Katia en s'asseyant.

Isaak leva les yeux au ciel. Lui il était au taquet, la preuve, il avait pu aller nager un peu avant de secouer sa petite amie.

Cependant elle se réveilla quand on agita le sirop d'érable sous son nez.

-Je sors avec une morfale, soupira le Kraken en remplissant son bol de céréales.

-Même pas vrai !

-Si.

-Nan !

-J'ai raison et tu le sais, tu es une goinfre sur les bords point. De quoi vous parliez avant qu'on arrive ?

-Des nationalités de chacun, répondit Io qui ricanait de la semi-dispute des amoureux. On en est arrivé à la conclusion que tout le monde avait environ deux nationalités.

-J'vous bat tous ! Clama Katia entre deux bouchées de pancakes.

-Ah oui ? La taquina Shaina. Lesquelles ?

-Canadienne par le sol, française par celle qui m'a élevée avec Dave mon autre tueur qui lui est indien, allemande par mon père, du moins je crois… Ma mère je sais pas mais il me semble qu'elle est d'Europe.

-Les parents d'Europe et la fille d'Amérique c'est beau tout ça, commenta Sorrento. D'ailleurs tu as oublié une nationalité.

-Laquelle ?

-Finnoise. Après tout, les droits du mariage permettent de prendre la nationalité du conjoint…

-On est pas marié, signala Isaak les joues un peu rouges.

-J'hésite entre être désolé pour eux et heureux pour nous, remarqua Baian.

-Mais heu ! Protesta Katia.

-Ca doit être joyeux pour les conversations dans le temple, remarqua Io avec un grand sourire.

Comme quoi il aimait bien taquiner tout le monde quand il ne draguait pas.

-Tu rigoles ? Avec Camus qui passe son temps à s'échapper de sa cage ? Non crois-moi que c'est mouvementé !

June s'étouffa avec son verre de jus d'orange. Pardon ? Camus était ici ?

-Camus le chinchilla de Katia, précisa le Kraken, blasé.

Ah ! Elle se disait aussi !

-Un chinchilla ? Pourquoi un rongeur et pas un chat ?

-Je hais les chats, précisa Katia. Et ne parlons pas des chiens.

Le chevalier tiqua. Et l'énorme chien qu'elle avait vu après avoir repêché Amaryllis ? D'ailleurs il avait disparu sans laisser de traces… A croire qu'elle avait rêvé. Mais non, ses égratignures étaient toujours là. Et que dire de sa vieille veste recousue qu'elle avait trouvé ce matin ? Surtout que… Elles étaient trop éloignées des autres pour que Katia ait eu le temps de prévenir quelqu'un. Donc, soit elle se déplaçait à la vitesse de Mach 1, soit…

Soit elle pouvait prévenir les gens à distance.

-Et il n'y en a pas ici ? De chiens et de chats je veux dire.

-Une minorité. Etrangement, ici ce sont les poissons qui ont du succès. Ca fait rire tout le monde. Sauf Kat'.

-Je suis tellement aquaphobique que je ne peux pas prendre de bains.

-Prend en avec Isaak, proposa Io avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête de Sorrento. Oui je sais je ne suis qu'un pervers.

-Ne rigole pas ce n'est pas facile à vivre tous les jours ! Bougonna Katia. Je fais de mon mieux mais…

Elle soupira.

-On a de la visite, grimaça Sorrento.

Antony venait vers eux, l'air prêt à en découdre. Comme toujours, il allait se prendre une raclée. Katia se retourna sur sa chaise et le fusilla du regard.

Shaina vit à peine le coup d'Antony partir mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus, ce fut la vitesse à laquelle Katia réagit. Incroyable, elle avait presque la rapidité d'un chevalier de bronze alors qu'elle ne possédait pas la moindre cosmo énergie… Ca n'avait aucun sens et pourtant…

Comment Katia avait-elle pu bouger si vite ? C'était impossible ! Elle échangea un regard avec June

Entre ça et le chien grand comme un homme que le Caméléon avait vu, il se passait des choses étranges ici. Et foi de chevalier, elles trouveraient les réponses à toutes ces questions ! Elle avaient un mois devant elles après tout…

* * *

Oui enfin trois semaines... Question (histoire de booster les coms...) à votre avis, que mangent les chevaliers/spectres/marinas le matin ? C'est toujours intéressant les différents points de vue. Vous pouvez citer des persos de cette fic ou pas ^^

Tomates/questions/critiques/remarques ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Et voilà la suite ! bon on peut pas dire que vous êtes bavards en commentaires :'(

Sinon dans ce chapitre et bien... On laisse la parole à Amaryllis ^^

* * *

Amaryllis fit la moue, dans le même genre que Kasa. Son papa n'avait pas le temps de l'amener à la crique pour nager avec elle. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas du tout. Mais bien celle de l'_abruti _(si son papa disait que s'en était un, alors s'en était un, quoi que soit un _abruti_) qui venait de se casser la jambe. Une grosse fracture que ceux qui aidaient son papa ne pouvaient pas soigner. Ou plutôt qu'ils n'osaient pas. Bien sûr qu'ils craignaient de mal faire et qu'ils laissent à son papa-d'amour-rien-qu'à-elle le soin de le faire. Son papa c'était le meilleur de tous les médecins d'abord !

Mais quand même, ça la rendait triste. Elle aimait bien la crique. C'était drôle et puis elle pouvait toujours ramasser pleins de beaux coquillages ! Et même qu'après, elle les peignait avec de jolies couleurs, ensuite quelqu'un les piquait avec une aiguille et du fil et hop ! On avait un beau mobile avec des coquillages !

Un cri à côté la fit sursauter. Ce devait être l'_abruti _que papa soignait. Quel méchant ! Son papa il faisait presque pas mal quand il soignait d'abord ! Et même qu'après il faisait le bisou magique et pouf ! Plus mal ! Et puis on disait pas de gros mots aussi ! C'était pas bien ! Pas poli du tout ! Et il fallait être poli avec les gens. Même que c'était Isaak qui l'avait dit. Et Isaak il savait pleins de choses parce qu'il lisait tout le temps. Ou presque. Des gros livres très compliqués sans image, même pas sur la couverture et qui étaient même pas en anglais ! Ni en espagnol -elle connaissait quelques mots avec Io- ni en une autre langue qu'elle connaissait un peu parce que quelqu'un disait parfois des mots dans cette langue.

Enfin bref. Elle retourna à son dessin. C'était un beau dessin où elle s'appliquait pour ne pas dépasser. Elle voulait l'offrir à Shaina pour lui faire une surprise. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur son père.

-…Repos complet pendant plusieurs semaines, disait-il à quelqu'un derrière lui. S'il demande des détails dites juste que c'était une fracture ouverte avec complications.

Une fracture ouverte ? Il existait des fractures fermées aussi ? Elle savait pas. Et puis celle-là c'était avec _complications_. Attention ! Ca voulait dire que c'était compliqué à soigner ! Son papa était vraiment le meilleur.

-On va à la crique ?

-A cette heure ? Le temps d'y aller il sera déjà temps de rentrer. Désolé ma puce.

Elle gonfla ses joues pour exprimer son mécontentement et retourna à son dessin. Son papa n'avait pas souvent le temps. Même que son écaille était toujours pleine de poussière. C'était triste parce que l'écaille du Cheval des mers c'était la plus belle. Normal, c'était l'écaille de son papa-chéri-d'amour-qu'elle-aimait-fort-fort-fort !

-Tu es prête ? On rentre.

Oh oui ! Rentrer à la maison ! Elle descendit de la chaise où on avait posé un gros livre très compliqué pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur du bureau (beaucoup de gens disaient qu'elle était petite pour son âge) et courut rejoindre son papa.

-C'est bon, tu as tout ?

Oups ! Heureusement qu'il lui demandait ou elle oubliait le dessin pour Shaina mais pas encore fini !

-Maintenant c'est tout bon !

-Allez ma fripouille on est partis.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle fit la course avec lui. Elle arriva la première mais elle savait qu'il avait fait exprès de la laisser gagner. Mais c'était chouette de gagner alors elle ne disait jamais rien.

-T'as vu ? T'as vu ? J'ai encore gagné !

.

Assise dans le canapé, Amaryllis regardait _Atlantis, l'empire perdu_. Dans un coin, Baian nettoyait son écaille. La poussière s'était incrustée à certains endroits ce qui le faisait râler. Il détestait tout ce qui était ménage !

-Amaryllis arrête de monter le son !

Qui était l'enflure qui avait trouvé drôle de lui offrir ce DVD ? Amaryllis l'adorait tellement qu'elle le regardait à longueur de temps. D'accord qu'ils soient sous la mer et qu'Atlantis aussi s'y trouvait mais quand même ! Il commençait à saturer.

-Regarde papa ils ont sauvé la princesse !

-Oui j'ai vu.

Ce devait être Io qui avait trouvé le DVD. Vu le nombre de Disney qu'il avait vu et revu avec Amaryllis… Oui c'était très certainement lui. Le baby-sitter numéro deux d'Amaryllis.

-C'est pas vrai ! T'as pas regardé !

-Amaryllis je suis occupé !

-Tu regardes après ?

-Si j'ai le temps oui.

En sachant qu'il devait en finir avec son écaille, faire à manger, ranger un peu, le dessin animé serait fini. A moins qu'elle ne le remette encore une fois. Pitié ! Il avait été si méchant que ça dans une autre vie ?

-Tu promets hein ?

-Si j'ai le temps Amaryllis je regarderais avec toi.

Pour une fois, il serait bien content de ne pas avoir le temps justement. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

-Oh Baian !

Tiens Katia. Qu'allait-elle encore lui demander cette fois ?

-Dans le salon.

-Salut !

Amaryllis oublia sur le champ son dessin animé pour sauter dans les bras de Katia, sa plus vieille copine et celle qu'elle considérait comme sa maman parce qu'elle s'occupait d'elle comme une maman.

-Camus nous a fait une visite surprise avec Hyoga, ça te gêne si Amaryllis vient avec moi pour la soirée ? Je vais juste à la surface manger un bout. Rien de méchant.

Katia et Camus pouvaient à peu près autant se voir qu'un paquet de dynamite et un chalumeau. Si bien que quand ils pouvaient, ils s'évitaient autant que possible.

-Je ne sais pas trop…

Amaryllis par contre semblait très enthousiaste. Elle aimait bien faire des promenades avec Katia.

-Je sors Sorrento aussi. Elle ne risque rien.

-Bon ok… Mais évite de rentrer trop tard surtout ! Et s'il te plait ne l'amène pas en boite ni…

-T'inquiètes j'ai Sorrento pour me surveiller ! Bonne soirée et ne fait rien de ce que je ne ferait pas !

-A tout à l'heure papa !

Katia sorti rapidement, Amaryllis toujours dans les bras. Elle fit un arrêt pour récupérer le manteau de la fillette. Baian soupira et coupa le film. Katia adorait les enfants malgré son air de dure à cuire. Depuis la naissance d'Amaryllis elle la gardait souvent pour le dépanner. Elle était un peu la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait pas…

Bon, maintenant il allait pouvoir souffler un peu. Et finir le ménage…

.

Baian donna un dernier coup de chiffon et soupira. Fini le ménage. Bonjour la paresse. De temps en temps ça ne faisait pas de mal.

On toqua. Bon ben tant pis pour se mettre sur le canapé, les doigts de pied en éventail. Il alla ouvrir. Subitement, il comprit pourquoi Katia avait été chercher Amaryllis pour la soirée.

Sur le seuil se tenait Shaina.


	11. Chapitre 10

Tada la suite ! Merci à ceux qui lisent et ceux qui laissent un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Dans ce chapitre... Et bien June va être dérangé alors qu'elle s'adonnait aux joies du ménage *sort*

* * *

June arrêta un instant son travail pour s'étirer. Ca faisait mal au dos ce truc ! Pourtant elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aider à faire le ménage dans l'immense pilier de Poséidon. D'un accord commun, les marinas géraient le ménage de leurs propres appartements comme ils l'entendaient. Si c'était sale, ils se débrouillaient tous seuls. Même les généraux. Dommage pour Baian.

Elle reprit son travail, regrettant de s'être fait avoir. Ils auraient pu lui dire avant qu'elle ne risquait pas de fouiner dans les chambres des gens ! Mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Tant pis, elle trouverait un autre moyen de faire une descente dans le pilier de l'Arctique. Sans ses locataires dans les parages.

-June ?

Elle leva le nez de sa serpillère pour se retrouver face à Kanon. Le grec ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle et ne le cachait pas. Ben quoi ? Si elle voulait faire le ménage elle pouvait non ?

-Tu pourrais aller porter ça dans la chambre de Katia et d'Isaak ? Julian voudrait qu'elle traduise ça le plus vite possible.

-Dans leur chambre ? Tu veux dire le pilier ?

-Non leur chambre. Avec les tours de garde et tout le reste, les marinas ne peuvent pas toujours regagner leurs appartements en dehors du pilier. Enfin si, mais Poséidon a trouvé que ça prenait trop de temps donc comme son pilier a pleins de chambres et de dortoirs, il les laisse à la disposition de qui en a besoin. Les généraux ont des chambres qui leur sont attribuées et chacun l'occupe quand il a besoin. Isaak est justement de garde ce soir, Katia doit être dans les parages. Va voir s'ils y sont.

-Entendu… Mais heu…

-Tant pis pour ton ménage, c'est urgent.

-Non je veux dire… Où c'est ?

-Tu vois où est le coin des chambres d'invités ?

-Oui…

-Bon, tu pars de là, tu vas vers l'infirmerie. Un couloir avant, tu tournes à gauche et encore à gauche. C'est là. Comme ça fait des siècles que les chambres sont à la disposition de tout le monde, on a dessiné les écailles des généraux sur les portes. Tu ne peux pas te tromper.

-Merci.

En suivant les instructions, elle arriva dans un couloir désert. Et effectivement, en comptant il y avait…

Quatorze portes ? Et on voyait la représentation des écailles deux fois. Ce qui voulait dire, deux dragons, deux krysaors, deux krakens… Bon, amstramgram… La première peut être ?

Non, elle était vide. Bon ben l'autre.

Ah ! Cette fois ça paraissait être bon ! Des affaires trainaient çà et là et on entendait de l'eau couler à côté…

-Katia ?

L'eau s'arrêta.

-Quoi ?

-Heu j'ai un truc pour toi de la part de Julian… C'est important je crois.

-Pose ça sur le bureau s'il te plait.

Et l'eau recommença à couler. June obéit. Du moins elle tenta de le faire. Il y avait tellement de bazar dessus qu'on se demandait comment tout pouvait tenir. June posa au hasard le dossier sur une pile et attendit dix secondes voir si tout s'écrasait par terre. Non. Alors elle pouvait y aller.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand elle remarqua une collier sur la table de chevet. C'était celui de Katia… Enfin, un de ceux qu'elle portait. Elle en portait trois en même temps. Un long collier de perles avec des crocs rappelant vaguement ceux des loups mais en plus gros. Le second, plus court était un simple chapelet de perles blanches. Enfin, le dernier épousait son cou et semblait terriblement ancien et précieux. Il n'y avait personne… Curiosité aidant, June s'approcha pour regarder de plus près. On avait gravé dessus un loup hurlant à la lune, exactement le même que le tatouage de Katia. Et ça semblait pouvoir s'ouvrir. June hésita avant de batailler pour l'ouvrir. Elle tomba sur quelques mots gravés à l'intérieur.

_A ma fille Katia_

_A._

Subitement très gênée, June le referma et le reposa. C'était un cadeau de sa mère ! Pas étonnant que Katia le garde aussi précieusement ! Quelle fouineuse vraiment !

Le Caméléon sorti discrètement de la pièce et fit de nouveau face aux quatorze portes gravées. Non décidément quelque chose refusait de rond ici. Quatorze chambres avec visiblement une salle de bains chacune. Et sept hommes en charge de sept piliers… Où était l'erreur ?

Elle était en face de toutes ces portes quand quelqu'un passa à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta et fit face à Krishna. Avec une panière à linge sur la tête ?

-Quoi ? J'ai le droit de porter mon linge comme je veux !

-Ou… Oui, désolée.

-Minute papillon. On peut savoir ce que tu fabriquais ici ?

-Ben, j'avais un truc à donner à Katia de la part de Julian… Excuse-moi… Je peux te poser une question ?

-C'est ce que tu viens de faire non ?

-Heu… Oui…

-Oublie et pose ta question.

-Pourquoi… Il y a quatorze portes dans la partie réservée aux généraux ?

-Ah ça ? Disons que les généraux ont un rôle à la fois de protection et d'administration. Donc quand les deux rôles ne sont plus compatibles, ils ont des seconds pour les remplacer pendant qu'ils protègent leurs piliers. Et vu qu'ils ne sont pas toujours en couple, il faut bien les caser quelque part non ?

-Ah je vois… Poséidon est un peu plus organisé qu'Athéna on dirait.

Il lui adressa un bref sourire.

-On dirait bien. Mais chacun s'organise comme il veut. Bonne soirée June. Ah… Encore un détail.

June recula quand la lance du général se retrouva subitement sur sa gorge.

-Ne t'avise pas de jouer avec les sentiments d'Io. S'il te plait, tu dis oui, sinon, tu dis non. Ou gare à toi.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille !

-On est bien d'accord.

Et il reparti comme si de rien ne venait de se passer. Les gens ici avaient vraiment un grain. Il fallait vraiment les faire soigner. Ca devenait urgent même.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut. Et maintenant la partie que j'aime le moins : le lancer de tomates sur baba... prêts ? c'est parti !

*fuit*


	12. Chapitre 11

Et voilà la suite ! June va commencer à faire un résumé de tous ses indices donc j'attend vos suppositions.

* * *

-Bien résumons, fit June en attrapant une feuille blanche. J'ai l'impression que tous les trucs bizarres d'ici sont en rapport avec Katia.

-Pourquoi ? Se renseigna Shaina tout en s'entrainant à battre des cils devant un miroir.

-Elle cache quelque chose.

-Tout le monde a ses petits secrets.

L'Ophiuchus rassembla ses cheveux pour voir si les attacher lui allait bien. Non décidément pas.

-Tu as dis que tu m'aiderais à comprendre !

-Ok, ne te fâche pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur elle ?

-Sa cicatrice déjà, il faudrait savoir d'où elle vient.

-Une espèce d'ours selon Baian.

-D'autres particularités physiques ?

-Elle a un tatouage sur l'épaule droite. Un loup qui hurle.

June inscrivit ce détail à côté de la cicatrice. On ne faisait pas un tatouage pour rien. C'était un choix personnel qui reflétait quelque chose. D'ailleurs à bien y penser, Katia cachait son tatouage sous sa veste ou des manches longues. Etrange… A bien y réfléchir, son collier avait le même dessin. Et il venait de sa mère… June fit un égal à côté du tatouage et écrivit collier.

-Ensuite on sait qu'elle s'énerve assez vite.

-Ca c'est dans le caractère June.

-Si on arrive à la comprendre, on peut trouver des pistes. Ensuite elle est dyslexique et aquaphobique. Après ?

-Aucune idée.

-Merci pour ton aide.

-Ecoute June, on pourrait aller demander directement à Katia non ?

-Elle nous enverrait promener à mon avis. Si elle cache quelque chose en tout cas.

-Tu vois ! Tu n'es même pas sûre !

-D'accord j'ai compris, je chercherai toute seule !

Elle attrapa sa feuille et sortie, agacée. Elle tourna trop vite dans un couloir. Boum !

-Hijo de… Ah salut June.

Io. Et merde !

-Salut Io. Désolée je suis pressée.

-Tu as perdu quelque chose, remarqua le général alors que June commençait à s'échapper dans le couloir.

Oups ! Elle fit marche arrière. Trop tard car le chilien avait déjà ramassé le papier et avait vu.

-Ah tu essayes de percer le secret de Katia ?

-Rends-moi ça ! C'est impoli de se mêler des affaires des gens !

Elle récupéra la feuille, les joues rouges.

-Et bien je n'ai qu'à te dire bonne chance, _pequeña golosina_.

Il l'embrassa sur le nez et s'éloigna comme si de rien n'était. Minute… Il avait dit quoi là ?

.

-Katia ?

-Oui June ?

-Tu parles espagnol ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je peux te demander un truc ?

-Quoi ?

-Ca veut dire quoi pequeña golosina ?

-Io est un pervers.

-Mais encore ?

-Littéralement : petite sucrerie.

-Je dois le prendre comment ?

-A ta place j'irais le castrer à la main avec un truc rouillé.

-… Merci du conseil.

June repartie dans sa chambre. Elle devait les prendre comment ces deux petits mots ?

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans sa chambre, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Kanon.

-Tu as cinq minutes ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Donner ça à Kasa. Il doit être à son pilier.

Il sorti d'une pile de dossiers un papier. Très différent du gros tas pour Io. Y'avait des coups bas partout.

-C'est lequel son pilier au juste ?

-Océan Antarctique.

-J'y vais !

-Merci. Au fait, c'est moi ou Io te fait de l'œil ?

-Je croyais qu'il draguait tout ce qui bougeait.

-Non avec toi c'est différent. Il te tourne vraiment autour.

-Ah ? Ben je ferrais attention, merci Kanon.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement. Comment ça Io lui tournait vraiment autour ? Elle frotta nerveusement son cou que Krishna avait menacé hier. Sans faire de trace certes, mais l'intention y était.

.

Kasa était bien à son pilier. L'ennui c'est qu'Io aussi. Il la suivait, c'était pas possible autrement !

-Tient regarde Kasa, c'est la pequeña señorita June.

Et merde !

-J'apporte un papier à Kasa de la part de Kanon.

-Et moi qui espérait que tu venais me voir ! Ca me fend le cœur.

-Oh Don Juan arrête tes bêtises, le gronda Kasa. C'est pas en draguant tout ce qui bouge que tu vas t'attirer les faveurs des demoiselles !

-Mais je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge.

-Pervers. Tu vois pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire ? Merci June. Maintenant tu peux fuir pendant que j'assomme cet énergumène.

-Bonne idée, merci Kasa !

-Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour ! Protesta Io en boudant comme un gamin. Et moi je me retrouve toujours tout seul.

-Sûr que ça doit te changer de ta famille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les familles où on est plus que trois ?

Le général des Lymnades prit le chevalier à témoin.

-Il a cinq frères et sept sœurs. T'appelles ça comment ? Une petite famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ?

-Tu as encore de la famille Io ?

-Pas mal de marinas en ont encore, expliqua Kasa. Je crois même que certains se disent orphelins alors qu'ils ignorent que leur famille est encore en vie. Ce n'est pas votre cas pour Athéna ?

-Non, c'est vraiment rare d'avoir de la famille en vie… Le plus souvent c'est un membre de la famille qui est aussi dans la chevalerie. J'ai l'impression que Poséidon vous dorlote…

-Tu veux changer de dieu June ? Allez, si tu nous rejoints dans la minute on te laisse décider de ce qu'on fera d'Io.

-Hé ! Si je dois mourir c'est empoissonné par une jolie fille ! Protesta ce dernier.

-Oui on sait. Ne fait pas cette tête June, c'est un long, très long délire entre nous tous. Mais alors trop long. Je sais même plus où on a commencé… Par contre c'était très drôle.

-Comme la tête de Kanon le jour où il a gouté ton sandwich, remarqua le chilien. Beurre de cacahuètes et jambon. Tu parles d'un mélange !

June fit la grimace. Effectivement, sacré mélange. Sacrés Généraux tout court aussi...

* * *

Alors des idées de ce secret ? Et sinon, une famille de treize enfants (5 garçons + 7 filles + Io = 13, suis peut être une littéraire mais je sais encore compter xd) vous appelez ça comment ? En tout cas ils doivent bien s'amuser aux réunions de famille.

Et maintenant la partie que vous attendez tous *roulement de tambour* le lancé de tomates !

*fuit*

mais les commentaires positifs sont aussi acceptés


	13. Chapitre 12

Bon, comme il y a des personnes qui n'arrêtent pas de me le demander, je poste le mercredi en plus du dimanche. Suis gentille hein ? . ça ne fait pas grand différence mis à part que ça se terminera dans trois semaines au lieu de six...

Dans ce chapitre... Julian et/ou Poséidon va (vont?) avoir une drôle d'idée pour l'organisation de son Sanctuaire...

* * *

June dormait comme un bébé quand elle entendit un gong résonner dans tout le pilier central. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Dans le couloir, ce fut soudain une série de bruits de pas la fit sortir de sa chambre après un regard à son réveil. Trois heures du matin…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en pointa le bout de son nez dehors.

-C'est l'alerte ! Lui répondit quelqu'un.

June appela son armure à elle. Que fallait-il faire en cas de danger déjà ? Ah oui ! Se réunir devant le pilier principal pour prendre les ordres. Elle désenchanta quand elle ne vit aucun Général. Katia criait des ordres à droite à gauche mais sans son Kraken qu'elle devait normalement seconder. Shaina arrivait, armure au complet et Amaryllis dans les bras, cette dernière encore en pyjama enveloppée dans une couverture et son doudou dans une main. Elle dormait sur l'épaule de sa porteurse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda June. Où sont les Généraux ?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Pesta Katia. Julian les a appelé pour voir un truc et je sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquent ! J'ai envoyé quelqu'un les chercher mais il ne les a pas trouvé ! Où sont les seconds ?

Six Marinas finirent par la rejoindre pour l'aider à organiser l'assemblée _avant_ qu'elle ne commette un meurtre.

-L'était temps, pesta Katia à l'un qui souriait, l'air fier.

Il ravala son sourire niais directement.

Alors que les choses se calmaient, Amaryllis se mit àdemander où était son papa.

-Amaryllis je suis occupée, siffla Katia tandis que Shaina la cajolait en lui promettant qu'on allait trouver son papa.

La fillette fit la moue. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son papa d'amour rien qu'à elle qu'elle aimait fort fort fort avait disparu. Et ça, ça n'allait pas. Surtout que tout le monde se perdait en discussions inutiles au lieu de le chercher. Bon d'accord, les autres Généraux avaient disparu mais son papa aussi quoi !

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Pourquoi personne ne s'inquiétait ? Son papa c'était le meilleur pour soigner les gens. S'il n'était plus là, qui allait s'occuper des blessés ?

Shaina essayait de la rassurer mais ça ne servait à rien. Son papa avait disparu ! De grosses larmes commencèrent à couler.

-Papa ! Chouina-t-elle au grand désespoir de l'Ophiuchus.

Shaina entreprit de la réconforte avec mille cajoleries avec l'aide de June. On allait le retrouver son papa adoré. Les sanglots redoublèrent.

-Amaryllis je te promet qu'on va le retrouver alors je t'en supplies arrête de pleurer tu me fait mal au cœur ! Demanda Shaina.

La fillette se laissait bercer sans rien dire, tout à sa crise de larmes. Mais qu'on lui rende son papa ! D'accord ça ressemblait à un caprice mais elle voulait son papa à elle ! Crotte !

Katia les rejoignit, alertée par les pleurs. Amaryllis tendit les bras vers elle.

-Maman !

Katia ne se formalisa pas de comment la petite l'appelait et la prit pour la bercer. Amaryllis s'accrocha à elle comme un petit koala.

-Allons c'est fini. On va le retrouver. Isaak c'est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache, ajouta-t-elle entre ses dents comme si le finnois pouvait l'entendre. On a cherché partout ? Lança-t-elle à un groupe de marinas qu'elle avait envoyé fouiller.

-Tu veux qu'on aille voir dans les piliers ?

-Nan s'ils se cachent c'est pas chez eux qu'ils le feront.

-Ils se cachent ? Répéta Amaryllis sans comprendre et les yeux encore humides.

-C'est peut être un cache-cache surprise, suggéra June.

Elle venait de sortir le mot magique. Amaryllis adorait jouer à cache-cache.

-Je vais aider à les trouver !

Et elle sauta à terre et trottina hors de la pièce avec Shaina à sa suite, toute joyeuse d'un coup.

-Tu as une idée de l'endroit où ils sont ? Se renseigna June.

Après tout, si Katia avait vraiment un radar à Kraken dans la tête… C'était toujours bon à prendre.

-June, si on y réfléchit bien, ce ne peut pas être une vraie alarme. Les Généraux n'auraient pas bêtement disparu avec Julian. Je pense que c'est autre chose. Un test quoi. Histoire de voir comment se débrouille l'organisation quand les Généraux ne sont pas là.

-Et s'il s'agit d'une vraie alerte ?

-Espérons que ce n'est pas le cas ou on est dans la mouise.

-Tu es drôlement rassurante quand tu veux...

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est mon instinct qui me dit que c'est un test. Je marche comme ça, entre ma tête et mes tripes c'est pas la tête qui dirige.

-Et ton instinct sait où se trouve _ton_ kraken ? A tout hasard.

-C'est un test June. On ne doit pas les trouver mais se débrouiller sans eux. Mais tu peux chercher si tu veux.

Malgré tout, on voyait qu'elle ne voulait pas penser à l'autre posibilité...

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Amaryllis revenait voir Katia en faisant la moue.

-J'ai pas trouvé. Pourtant j'ai cherché partout.

-J'en suis sûre mon cœur. Bon ça commence à bien faire, où ils se sont planqués ?

-Tu sais où ils sont ? tenta June.

-Non... A moins que... Evidemment ! Ils se sont planqués là où personne n'irait les chercher !

-Où ? Se renseigna Shaina.

-Dans la salle d'argent.

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard. Où ça ?

-Une pièce secrète. Venez.

Ah ben forcément, si c'était secret... Minute ! D'où elle connaissait des pièces secrétes ?

Amaryllis les suivit, trottinant comme à son habitude. Katia les mena jusqu'au salon de Poséidon et se dirigea vers une statue. Elle tira sur le trident qu'elle tenait ce qui fit pivoter le mur.

-Ca compte pas ! Protesta Amaryllis. Je connaissais pas là !

-Oh les gars ! Qui je dois castrer en premier ? Siffla Katia en entrant dans le passage.

Shaina eut envie de commettre un meurtre. Les Généraux et Julian jouaient tranquillement aux cartes comme si de rien n'était. Sauf Isaak qui lisait, comme à son habitude. Io car contre n'était pas avec eux, remarqua June un peu déçue.

-Tient vous nous avez trouvé, remarqua Kanon en distribuant les cartes.

-Vu que vous n'aviez pas l'air de vouloir vous pointer, gronda Katia. Toi !

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers Julian et sans prévenir lui décrocha un uppercut dans la mâchoire. Shaina ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Baian se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant Amaryllis. Bon d'accord, Katia était fâchée. Très fâchée. C'était dangereux une fille fâchée. Très dangereux...

* * *

Juste parce que ça faisait un moment que je voulais que Julian se prenne un coup de poing... Désolée.

Alors ?


	14. Chapitre 13

Tada la suite ! Dans ce chapitre... June va enfin découvrir le secret de Katia mais elle ne le révélera que plus tard (non non je ne suis pas du tout sadique...)

* * *

Shaina tapait sur la table avec ses ongles. Ca énervait les gens quand elle le faisait mais elle était de mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'ils ne commencent pas à la chercher.

-On peut savoir qui a eu l'idée ? S'énervait Katia tandis que Baian cajolait sa fille.

-Athéna, fit Isaak en rangeant son livre.

-La cruche ? demanda Katia.

June l'interrogea du regard. Quoi la cruche ?

Io choisit ce moment pour sortir d'une pièce voisine et à voir la tête qu'il tira quand il remarqua le bleu qui commençait à apparaître sur la mâchoire de Julian, il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pu voir le coup.

-Non pas Saori Kido, Athéna la déesse, expliqua le Kraken.

Ah oui là on suivait mieux. Et c'est vrai que Saori restait très sotte. Pour ne pas dire autre chose.

-Et alors c'était quoi son idée de génie ?

-Faire une fausse alerte pour voir comment ça s'organisait sans les repères habituels.

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir, remarqua sèchement Katia. Heureusement que j'ai trouvé louche que vous partiez en balade dans un moment pareil.

-Mais pourquoi ? Soupira Shaina. Il y avait d'autres façons de le faire.

-Celle-ci paraissait la plus efficace, remarqua Kanon tandis que Julian plaquait de la glace sur sa mâchoire douloureuse.

-J'ai presque trouvé, affirma Amaryllis en faisant un énorme câlin à son papa d'amour.

-M'ouais j'en doute, bougonnait Katia.

-Kat' du calme.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu sais bien que trop de pression ça me fout en rogne !

-Hé ! Intervint June. Tu es peut être en colère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour traiter Isaak comme ton chien ! Si Poséidon lui a demandé de venir, il n'a pas eu le choix, c'est son dieu oui ou non ?

Katia dévisagea June, surprise. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire en coin. Le Caméléon eut le temps de noter que Katia avait les yeux qui paraissaient un peu plus clair que d'habitude…

-Quoi ?

Io se plaça entre les deux filles.

-Allez zou Katia, va te défouler dehors avant de manger quelqu'un.

Katia eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais Isaak la tira par le bras pour l'entrainer dehors. Elle se laissa faire en bougonnant.

.

-Tout ça est bizarre, marmonnait June en remontant les couloirs dans l'espoir d'aller se coucher et de grappiller quelques heures de sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Le Caméléon se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Io. Oh chouette. Elle le voyait un peu trop en ce moment à son gout.

-Tu me suivais ?

-Disons que je voulais te voir. Joli coup tout à l'heure.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Katia ne laisse pas facilement les gens lui tenir tête. Ton enquête avance ?

Elle faillit lui demander de quoi il parlait mais se rappela qu'il avait vu sa feuille où elle avait noté ses « indices. » Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de comment les assembler.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi en faire n'est-ce pas ? Décrypta le Général. Bon, comme je t'aime bien je vais te donner un indice. Katia est… comment dire ? Elle appartient aux créatures qui existent mais les hommes se persuadent qu'elles n'existent parce que si elles existaient vraiment ils seraient morts de trouille.

-Ca ne veut rien dire.

-Voyons June, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver la réponse toute seule. Et si je te le disais maintenant ça ne serait plus drôle.

-Et si je me trompe ?

-Bon d'accord, je vais te donner autre chose. Fait attention à la mujer loba.

-Mais encore ?

-Je t'en ai trop dit. June tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour trouver, il faut juste que tu mettes correctement tes pièces de puzzle en place.

-Tu n'aurais pas le modèle pour ton puzzle ?

-Je ne donne plus d'indices à partir de maintenant. Plus gratuitement en tout cas. A plus tard _tesoro_.

.

June jeta une énième boulette de papier dans sa corbeille. Non c'était pas ça. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le Caméléon essayait de trouver une interprétation aux paroles étranges d'Io. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Bien sûr, il refusait de lui donner des indices _gratuitement_. Elle l'aurait étranglé pour un peu.

Oh et puis merde ! Elle voulait vraiment savoir après ce que cet imbécile lui avait dit !

June attrapa ses affaires et sortie de sa chambre. Shaina était en train de roucouler avec Baian pendant que Katia gardait Amaryllis pour la soirée.

Le Caméléon gagna la partie de l'océan Pacifique sud. Elle toqua à la porte cachée sur le côté ses escaliers et attendit. Cinq minutes plus tard, Io lui ouvrait.

-Tient, _señorita _June. Tu viens me proposer ta théorie ?

-J'ai du mal à tout assembler. Si tu voulais bien m'aider…

-Tu sais que je ne donne pas d'indices gratuitement ?

-Io !

-D'accord je vais t'aider. Mais tu me devras un baiser. Sur la joue, précisa-t-il hilare tandis qu'elle virait au pourpre. Allez entre.

Il la guida jusqu'à la cuisine où des tas de bonnes odeurs flottaient. June sentit son estomac gargouiller.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Je sais que Katia est influencée par la lune, qu'elle a un tatouage en forme de loup sur l'épaule, une griffure sur la joue, une peur panique de l'eau et qu'elle est dyslexique. Mais ne comprend pas le lien entre tous ces éléments.

-Tu as oublié un détail.

-Ah oui, elle fait une allergie à un métal.

-Voilà. Au boulot June.

-Ca fait deux jours que cherche !

Io étalait une pâte au fond d'un plat.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ?

-Oui. Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'est Katia ne devrait pas exister ? Comme les chevaliers et les marinas ?

-Tu chauffes.

June se laissa tomber sur une chaise et tira son carnet.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne devrait pas exister et qui a tous ces éléments ? Quelque chose qui est dans un film ? En ce moment les créatures imaginaires sont à la mode.

-Ca peut se trouver.

June traçait des traits au hasard au verso de sa feuille. Soudain ce fut le déclic. Elle inscrivit Katia sur sa feuille et l'entoura d'un triangle. Sur une pointe, elle écrivit _lune_, sur la seconde _allergie métal _et à la dernière _tatouage_. Puis elle entoura le nom de l'astre et fit une flèche vers _métal_. En dessous elle nota _argent_ avec un point d'interrogation. Puis elle relia ce mot à _tatouage_ à côté duquel elle marqua _loup_. _Loup + argent =_

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça…

-Un soucis ? Fit Io qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé…

-Il y a un dictionnaire espagnol anglais dans le salon.

-Tu avais dis quoi déjà ? _Mujer loba _?

-Cherche plutôt le terme plus courant de _hombre lobo_.

June était déjà partie dans le salon. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H… ha, he…

Là. Hombre lobo. Elle déglutit face à la traduction.

Katia ne pouvait pas être un…

* * *

Alors ?


	15. Chapitre 14

Nouveau chapitre ! La tension est à son comble ! ...Bon d'accord je sais pas trop mais sachez cher(e)s lecteur(trice)s qu'ils vous reste trois autres chapitres avant que la fin ne soit dévoilée... dans l'épilogue ! (sadique jusqu'au bout XD)

Bon, dans ce chapitre... Amaryllis va trouver un nouveau moyen de déranger son papa en pleine nuit et Io et Baian vont régler leurs comptes. C'est beau l'amitié vous trouvez pas ?

* * *

Katia se réveilla en entendant un bruit léger. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour la réveiller ce qui était embêtant quand on aimait dormir.

Retenant son souffle et tendant l'oreille, Katia perçut nettement mieux le petit bruit.

-Isaak ?

-Hum ? Quoi ?

-Tu as entendu ?

-Quoi ?

-Un bruit.

Le Kraken écouta un instant avant de se retourner pour se rendormir.

-Tu as dû rêver Kat', j'entend rien du tout.

Katia le laissa tranquille et s'extirpa du lit en silence. Elle ne rêvait pas, au contraire, le bruit se rapprochait et elle reconnut des pleurs d'enfants. Or, on ne trouvait qu'une enfant ici : Amaryllis. Il était arrivé quelque chose à sa petite puce et Katia ne permettait pas qu'on touche à quelqu'un à qui elle tenait.

La canadienne sortie de la chambre, nu-pieds et en silence. Elle remonta jusqu'à la source et termina à l'infirmerie où Baian fouillait dans les placards, Amaryllis dans les bras. Katia entra dans la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici en pleine nuit ?

-Je crois qu'Amaryllis fait une allergie.

Katia poussa un mini-cri et se précipita sur la fillette. Elle-même faisait une allergie cutanée très importante à l'argent. Alors les allergies…

Amaryllis avait le visage et les bras couverts de plaques rouges qui ressemblaient méchamment à de l'eczéma qu'elle avait visiblement commencé à gratter avant d'appeler son père.

-Oh ma puce ! C'est rien ça va passer.

Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour soulager Baian et la câliner à loisir. Amaryllis arrêta da sangloter comme elle le faisait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ca gratte partout !

-Oui je sais mon ange. T'en fais pas papa va trouver une solution.

Le cheval des mers finit par trouver la crème qu'il cherchait et l'étala sur toutes les plaques rouges. Amaryllis en avait partout. Sur le visage, les bras, les jambes, le dos, le ventre…

Katia entendit quelqu'un arriver et devina qu'il s'agissait d'Isaak bien avant qu'il ne parle.

-Kat' tu as trouvé ton… Amaryllis qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Ca gratte, se plaignit la fillette dans l'espoir que le Kraken ait une solution à ses démangeaisons.

Après tout, vu le nombre de livres qu'il lisait, il devait bien avoir une solution à son problème ! Surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui interdisait de gratter alors que quand elle le faisait les démangeaisons arrêtaient.

-Je peux l'emmener chez un allergologue demain, proposa Katia.

-Non laisse je vais le faire. Il faut juste que je trouve ce qui a déclenché ça.

-Elle avait pas mangé du riz la dernière fois qu'elle a fait ça ? Se renseigna le Kraken.

Pour un peu Katia l'aurait embrassé. Non correction, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire une fois le problème d'Amaryllis réglé. Et plus si affinité. Ca pour les affinités entre eux ça y allait.

-Chili con carne… se rappela Baian. Donc oui ça doit être le riz. T'en fais pas ma puce ça va aller.

Amaryllis s'accrochait au vieux tee-shirt de Katia comme un bébé panda. Même si la crème avait calmé ses démangeaisons, elles se faisaient toujours sentir.

C'était vraiment injuste !

.

Si la sol la…

Katia jouait du piano, Amaryllis endormie sur les genoux. La jeune femme jouait un air sans trop réfléchir aux notes. Même si elle avait un peu perdu l'habitude de jouer, ses doigts retrouvaient facilement les notes de ses airs favoris. Rien d'incroyablement compliqué mais au moins un musicien confirmé pouvait l'écouter sans s'enfuir en courant ou grimacer à cause de fausses notes.

Si la sol la ré do…

Les notes se suivaient, mécaniques. Katia avaient la tête ailleurs que sur son clavier. Dans deux semaines ce serait la fin du mois de l'échange. Alors June et Shaina repartiraient et des marinas iraient chez d'autres dieux. L'ennui, c'est qu'Isaak aussi partirait. Or pour Katia toute la question se trouvait là : devait-elle le suivre ou pas ? On pouvait se passer d'elle un mois (certains en seraient ravis même) et au pire, elle pouvait continuer son travail de traduction ailleurs et tout envoyer au Sanctuaire sous-marin grâce à la magie d'internet.

Si la sol ré do mi…

Mi ?

Un petit gloussement salua cette dernière note et Katia baissa la tête. Amaryllis avait arrêté de dormir et s'amusait à jouer des mi. Elle s'arrêta en comprenant qu'elle venait d'être découverte.

Katia se contenta de sourire. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle adorait les enfants même s'ils pouvaient faire les pires bêtises du monde. Et avec ce regard de chiot, Katia fondait toujours.

-On joue toutes les deux ?

-Oh ouais !

Ce n'était peut être pas du Mozart, mais Amaryllis arrivait à jouer des tous petits bouts de chansons. Et puis elle pourrait toujours apprendre un instrument de musique plus tard non ?

.

Baian et Io s'étaient unis dans un combat désespéré contre un ennemi commun une fois Amaryllis en sécurité avec Katia. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils se battaient sans relâche. Et malgré des petites victoires, ils avaient du mal à voir leur victoire qui se profilait…

-Putain Baian faudrait que tu m'expliques pour avoir toujours autant de vaisselle à faire !

-Mais je te jure que je ne fais pas exprès !

-Et tu ne peux pas faire la vaisselle après chaque repas ?

-Tu sais que je déteste le ménage.

-On te fera bouffer ton balais à chiottes.

-Merci c'est bon de se savoir aimé.

Les deux Généraux se firent silencieux un moment avant qu'Io ne reparte à la charge :

-Au fait il parait qu'il y a eu des bruits étranges venants de ta chambre hier soir…

Voyant que le cheval des mers prenait une couleur rouge jamais atteinte, le chilien piqua un fou rire.

-Et moi qui disait ça juste pour te taquiner ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'as conclu avec Shaina !

-Io !

-T'as pensé à…

-Barbie tu la fermes !

-Aucun sens de l'humour.

-Tu crois que personne n'a remarqué ton petit manège avec June ?

-Quoi June ?

-Tu lui tournes autour.

-Hein ? Comment ça je lui tourne autour ?

-Arrêtes ton délire, tout le monde a bien vu qu'elle ne te laissait pas indifférent.

-Ouais et tout le monde disait pareil pour Katia.

-Mais June tu lui fais les yeux doux. Katia a très vite fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'Isaak qui l'intéressait.

-N'importe quoi ! Au fait, j'y vais j'ai du travail. Bon courage.

-Mais… J'aurais jamais fini avant ce soir !

-C'est plus mon soucis, s'amusa Scylla en posant son torchon sur la table et en sortant, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

-Io reviens ! Espèce de traître !

* * *

Y'a des coups bas partout sous la mer... ?


	16. Chapitre 15

Mon Dieu il ne reste que deux chapitres sans compter celui-là... Bon dans ce chapitre, préparations de la fête durant laquelle Katia va enfin dévoiler son "secret". Pas d'indices ou trucs dans le genre, mais pas mal d'humour...

leia26 : non Julian et Poséidon ne gardent pas Amaryllis, ils l'endurent *sort* plus sérieusement Amaryllis se fait garder fréquemment par tous les généraux, quand elle ne vient pas les embêter.

* * *

Katia entendit son réveil sonner. Elle l'attrapa, l'envoya ricocher contre le mur et tira la couverture pour se rendormir. Fallait pas la chercher dès le matin ! Na !

-Kat' ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais que la pendule du salon indique onze heures ?

…

-Quoi ? Mais tu pouvais pas me réveiller avant ? !

Elle se mit à courir dans toute la chambre à la recherche de vêtements propres (ou plutôt pas trop tâchés) et repassés (soient pas trop froissés d'être roulés en boule et balancés dans la pièce). Subitement ce fut le déclic dans son cerveau. Son réveil sonnait à neuf heures et demi les rares fois où elle s'en servait et vu qu'elle ne s'était pas rendormie…

-Tu me fais une blague ?

-Qui ? Moi ?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Très bonne question. Mais il est onze heures…

Elle attrapa son réveil dont la rencontre avec le mur avait fait tomber les piles et fonça dans le salon. La pendule indiquait effectivement onze heures… Suspicieuse, Katia retourna dans la chambre chercher son jean de la veille et tirer de son portable d'une poche. Neuf heures quarante.

-Isaak ! Je te déteste !

Le Kraken effectua un repli stratégique hors du pilier, Katia furieuse sur les talons. On avait beau être un Général et avoir survécu aux eaux froides de Sibérie, il existait des choses sur cette planète qu'on ne pouvait affronter. Une femme énervée par exemple…

-Isaak ouvre cette porte !

Le Finnois avait mis la porte d'entrée entre lui et la furie qui lui servait de petite amie histoire de rester en vie et en un morceau. Pour le moment, il tentait de garder la poignée en haut pour empêcher Katia de sortir.

Cela dura cinq minutes pendant lesquels Katia s'énerva contre la porte avec un bon paquet de qualificatifs peu amicaux puis ce fut le silence. Plus de coups contre la porte, plus de bruit… Pas bon ça, pas bon du tout…

-Kat ?

Silence. Bizarre…

-Kat ?

Il lâcha la poignée et recula d'un pas. Ca sentait le piège à plein nez… Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et découvrait le salon vide, un missile lui rentra dedans.

-Je t'ai eu !

Les deux amoureux roulèrent sur le sol comme des gamins en train de se bagarrer et s'arrêtèrent pile aux pieds de quelqu'un.

-Heu… salut à vous deux.

Ils levèrent la tête sur Sorrento qui passait. La Sirène semblait hésiter entre rire d'eux ou s'en aller rapidement et les laisser à leur querelle.

-Salut So', répondit Isaak en se relevant tandis que Katia faisait de même.

-Je passais juste… Je vous laisse ! Et Katia… Sympa ta culo… heu ton tee-shirt !

Et le musicien partit rapidement sans laisser le temps à ses interlocuteurs de comprendre. Katia baissa la tête sur son haut blanc (dans une autre vie) où on avait marqué dessus en noir et au marqueur indélébile _fiancée de poulpman_. Subitement elle poussa un cri et tira dessus.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire !

Le tee-shirt s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses mais dans le simulacre de bagarre, il était remonté, révélant le sous-vêtement de Katia: une petite culotte blanche avec un petit nœud sur le côté.

-Mais j'ai pas eu le temps !

-Je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi maintenant ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauté dessus aussi ?

-T'avais qu'à pas me faire de blagues !

-Si tu te levais à l'heure aussi !

-J'aurais été à l'heure !

-Mon œil !

Ils en étaient à se dire des mots (très peu) doux quand le Kraken marqua une pause.

-C'est moi ou Camus est en train de se faire la malle ?

En effet, le rongeur avait profité que la porte d'entrée reste ouverte pour sortir de sa cage et partir à la découverte du Sanctuaire sous-marin. Bien évidemment, sans prévenir ses maîtres ou laisser un petit mot genre _parti faire un tour, reviens bientôt, ferais attention aux chats, bisous Camus_.

-Camus ! Appelèrent en chœur les deux amoureux avant de courir après le rongeur fugueur.

.

_Maître Corbeau, sur un arbre perché, _

_Tenait en son bec un fromage. _

_Maître Renard, par l'odeur alléché, _

_Lui tint à peu près ce langage : _

_"Hé ! bonjour, Monsieur du Corbeau. _

_Que vous êtes joli ! que vous me semblez beau ! _

Ce qui donnait en version moins poétique et plus sous-marine :

« Perché sur un escabeau,

des épingles coincées entre les lèvres,

Krishna essayait de faire tenir des banderoles multicolores.

C'était sans compter Kanon

Et toute sa délicatesse :

-Krishna on peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Et les assiettes en carton elles vont pas se mettre toutes seules ! »

-Le boulot des autres ! C'était à Katia de le faire mais comme elle n'est nulle part…

-Salut tout le monde ! Désolé du retard Katia a loupé le réveil !

-Même pas vrai j'étais debout à l'heure ! C'est Camus qui s'est encore barré !

-Isaak Katia le boulot va pas se faire tout seul !

-Kanon va te faire…

-Vous pouvez la mettre en veilleuse vous deux ? Coupa Krishna en descendant de son perchoir. Katia les banderoles ! On peut pas faire la fête ce soir si rien n'est prêt !

-Oui chef !

.

Amaryllis avait décidé de faire sa casse-pied aujourd'hui. Après avoir dû batailler pour la faire se lever, s'habiller, prendre son petit-déjeuner, se débarbouiller, partir, ne pas traîner des pieds, arrêter les bêtises etc. Baian se trouvait face à un nouveau problème : le bain.

-Amaryllis ça suffit ! J'ai dis que c'était l'heure du bain !

-Non ! J'ai pas envie !

Oh quelle plaie !

-Amaryllis si tu continues comme ça tu n'iras pas dormir chez Katia !

-Tu le feras pas de toute façon !

Baian soupira. Ca faisait dix minutes qu'il lui courrait après dans tout l'appartement. Et dire que Shaina devait passer se changer…

-Je compte jusqu'à trois et tu vas voir la fessée que tu vas prendre…

-Non !

-Un… Amaryllis avait disparu dans sa chambre pour se cacher sans doute. Deux…

-Coucou tout le monde !

Et merde ! Shaina.

-Salut Shaina.

Amaryllis pointa le bout de son museau mais en croisant le regard lourd de menaces de son géniteur, elle glapit et retourna se cacher.

-Heu… Tu as un problème ? Devina l'italienne.

-Amaryllis refuse de prendre son bain…

-Oh… Tu permets ?

Il la laissa faire. Si ça continuait il allait vraiment s'énerver et envoyer un bout de l'appartement à la surface.

-Hé Amaryllis ! Tu viens prendre un bain avec moi ?

La fillette sorti de sous le lit, curieuse.

-Avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Ouais ! Je veux prendre le bain avec Shaina !

Baian soupira. Cette gosse le rendait fou.

* * *

Noooooooon je ne suis pas du tout sadique avec ce pauvre Baian... Comment ça on voit mes cornes dépasser de mon oréole ? Pff !

Review ?


	17. Chapitre 16

Avant dernier chapitre ! je sais même pas pourquoi je le poste, y'en a qui ont triché avec leur copain google pour savoir ce que voulait dire "mujer loba" je savais qu'Io avait donné un indice trop facile XD

enfin je le met quand même parce que je suis gentille na !

* * *

La musique résonnait dans toute la salle et l'alcool coulait à flot. L'heure tournant, les couples se formaient, parfois juste pour la soirée, parfois plus longtemps qu'une simple nuit.

Amaryllis était partie dormir, fatiguée de courir partout et danser, quoi que sa danse ressemblait plus à des sauts de kangourous qu'à de la danse à proprement parler. Ce qui permettait aux adultes de parler plus sérieusement sans avoir à surveiller la petite tête blonde.

Katia squattait les genoux de son Kraken pour des baisers pas toujours très sages, Shaina avait choppé Baian pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse en reconnaissant son morceau de rock préféré. Le pauvre médecin n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, à peine assis après avoir couché sa fille que déjà le chevalier le tirait de sa chaise.

June de son côté, hésitait à interrompre la série bécots d'Isaak et Katia pour interroger cette dernière. Elle pensait avoir trouvé l'explication aux comportements parfois bizarres de la traductrice, notamment avec l'aide d'Io. Seulement elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se faire massacrer pour avoir dérangé les amoureux.

-Au fait Katia, se renseigna Io, c'est quoi cette histoire de petite culotte blanche ?

Katia arrêta d'embrasser Isaak et fusilla du regard son ami.

-Qui a craché le morceau ?

Sorrento fixa les reliefs de son repas, priant pour un miracle. Miracle qui eut lieu en la personne d'Io :

-Si tu savais à quel point c'est facile de deviner cuisiner Sorrento

-Je te déteste !

Io se contenta d'un joli sourire puis son oreille capta une musique au rythme ensoleillé très apprécié par le latino-américain qu'il était, ce qui sauva la vie du flûtiste. Ou du moins lui accorda un répit.

-June tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de refuser, le Caméléon se retrouva sur la piste de danse. Mais… Mais…

-Heu je ne sais pas danser…

-Trop tard ! Disons que c'est ce que tu me dois pour les indices. A la place des baisers. Sur la joue.

-Arrête de te moquer !

-Bon ça va. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi….

A la fin de la danse, elle se précipita à la table pour éviter un nouveau tour, les joues écarlates. Katia avait disparu et le Caméléon l'aperçut rapidement sortir de la salle. Comme une nouvelle chanson démarrait et qu'on devinait qu'elle venait du même pays que la précédente, l'Ethiopienne fonça à la suite de la traductrice pour échapper à un autre tour de danse au grand dam d'Io.

Katia était montée sur un mur haut et abandonné et s'amusait dessus à faire des roues et d'autres mouvements dignes d'une gymnaste. Elle s'arrêta en apercevant June.

-Oui ? Fit-elle en mettant sa jambe sur une partie surélevée du mur, son coude sur son genou et en appuyant son menton dans sa paume.

Que de la frime.

-Je pense que j'ai percé ton petit mystère.

-Parce que j'ai un petit mystère ?

Elle semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle. Et comme parler du haut de son mur ne semblait pas lui plaire, elle effectua un salto avant et se réceptionna au sol sans problème d'équilibre. Décidément, cette Katia frimait beaucoup.

-Résumons, souffla June, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser impressionnée. Tu es dyslexique, sensible à la lune, plus rapide et forte que tu n'y parais au premier abord. June l'avait vu soulever des charges impressionnantes sans broncher. Tu dois cicatriser drôlement bien pour pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie toute seule alors que la veille tu t'es cassée une côte qui t'a perforé le poumon. Et tu fais une très grande allergie à l'argent. Ah ! Et on peut aussi trouver bizarre que tu ne sois jamais dans les parages quand ce chien énorme est là. C'est même bizarre qu'un si gros chien aille et vienne ici sans que personne ne puisse jamais le trouver et qu'il ait un collier noir un peu comme celui que tu portes en ce moment.

-Et alors ? C'est une coïncidence pour toi ?

-Ne nies pas que c'est bizarre !

-Je ne nie pas, c'est une simple question. Alors tu penses savoir ce que je suis ?

-Tu ne regardes jamais les films ? On en trouve parfois. Des bêtes humaines qui se transforment avec la lune et qui craignent l'argent ? Comme Katia se contentait de la regarder sans rien dire June poursuivit. On les appelle des loups-garous.

Katia se contenta d'un sourire et joua avec son chapelet.

-Effectivement les lycanthropes existent, c'est dommage pour les pauvres petits humains. Et je suis bel et bien l'une d'eux. Elle mordilla un anneau de son chapelet avec une canine pointue. Sauf que je n'ai pas tellement de choses à voir avec ceux des films. Eux ce sont juste ceux qui ont pété les plombs. Moi je me maîtrise. Disons que je suis un prédateur intelligent. C'est sans doute pire.

-Tu essayes de me faire peur là ?

-J'aime bien faire peur aux gens et j'y arrive toujours.

June déglutit malgré elle. L'air lui semblait s'épaissir et les yeux noisettes de Katia viraient au doré. Le Caméléon pouvait voir la soif de sang contrôlée derrière eux.

-Et ton aquaphobie est liée à tout ça ?

-Hum… Ca te tient à cœur de comprendre hein ? Les lycanthropes ne peuvent pas nager ou alors très difficilement. Trop peu de graisse. Alors mes rares tentatives pour apprendre à nager ayant manqué de me faire trépasser, j'en ai récolté une phobie. De toute façon, chacun ses faiblesses non ? Si on était invincible, ça ne serait plus très drôle je me trompe ? Je trouve ça marrant d'affronter mes proies avant de les manger… La course aussi est pas mal. Tu cours vite June ?

June recula malgré elle. Là elle faisait très peur la Katia.

-Bon ça suffit Katia, arrête d'effrayer les gens tu vas finir par faire une bêtise.

Isaak avait dû deviner ce qui se passait et était venu. Katia se contenta de le rejoindre, amusée et ronronnant.

-Tu sais bien que je ne mange pas les gens même si je ne suis pas un chien domestiqué.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas embêter June. Allez vient. Allons voir si Camus a encore fugué de sa cage.

Elle se mit à sourire comme une gamine.

-Le premier arrivé au pilier doit un baiser à l'autre !

Et elle partie en courant à une vitesse surprenante.

-Ne fais pas attention à elle June, Katia cherche toujours les limites. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Il lui faut parfois une claque sur le museau pour comprendre. Bon, je crois que je vais lui montrer ce que donne une course même à la déloyale. Bonne fin de soirée June !

Il disparu, trichant avec la vitesse que pouvait lui donner son cosmos.

Restée seule, June prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que des… heu… créatures dites imaginaires existaient réellement. Cela dit… les dieux grecs, chevaliers, spectres et marinas non plus à la base.

D'accord, on ne se moquait pas. Mais quand même !

Il était peut être temps de dire bonne nuit à tout le monde et d'aller se coucher. Demain, elle rentrait au Sanctuaire avec Shaina. Avec qui déjà ? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Kanon en avait parlé mais elle oublié les Généraux cités. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir échapper à Io et à ses œillades ! Shaina par contre râlait un peu de ne pas avoir eu l'autorisation de rester encore un mois. Mais elle avait promis à Amaryllis de revenir dès que possible. Et à Baian aussi. D'ailleurs June avait surpris le général en train de négocier fermement avec Katia pour qu'elle garde Amaryllis plus que prévu afin que lui et Shaina puissent se voir. Et d'autres fois ils feraient des sorties tous les trois. C'était mignon. On aurait dit une petite famille.

June soupira. Le Sanctuaire, sans Shaina ça ne serait plus aussi drôle. Déjà que Marine était un peu moins présente dans leur trio avec Aiolia… Peut être était-il temps pour June aussi de se trouver quelqu'un ? Peut être… donner sa chance à Io ? Même si… Même s'il s'était battu contre Shun dans la bataille contre Poséidon. Mais… Pourrait-elle étouffer les anciennes rancunes ? Si elles existaient toujours…

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Au calme.

Alors qu'elle retournait dans la salle pour dire au revoir à tout le monde, elle croisa Io.

-Salut June.

-Salut… Tu pars ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je suis un lève-tôt. Alors je me couche tôt. Bonne soirée June.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna, la laissant rougir sur place. En effet il ne la laissait pas si indifférente que ça…

Est-ce qu'il était sérieux dans tout ça? Les autres avaient l'air persuadé que oui mais… L'erreur était humaine non ?

* * *

L'épilogue dimanche et si vous êtes gentils dans vos reviews, je vous laisse un extrait du premier chapitre de la fic qui pourrait suivre. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Sinon votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Vous vouliez un vrai baiser entre June et Io ? Et vous le voyiez comment ? *curieuse et ça sert toujours*


	18. épilogue

Et voici la fin ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

-Shaina dépêche-toi !

-Mais je veux pas y aller !

June attrapa le bras de son amie et la tira dehors. Kanon rassemblait déjà ceux qui devaient se rendre en Grèce pour tous les déplacer en une fois avec sa maîtrise des dimensions. Le Caméléon aperçut Io. Sans doute venu dire au revoir à quelqu'un ?

-Tient la jolie June et cette chère Shaina ! Comment ça va les beautés ?

-Plutôt bien, répondit June. Et toi ? Content de voir certaines têtes partir ?

Io la fixa quelques instants avant de lui adresser un sourire carnassier. _J'ai gaffé_, décrypta le Caméléon.

-En fait moi aussi je vais voir Athéna.

… Et dire qu'elle s'était fait une joie de ne plus le voir ! En fait, après réflexion, ses taquineries allaient lui manquer. Elle l'aimait bien malgré tout. Plus que bien, beaucoup…

-Oh par Athéna si tu voyais ta tête June ! Pouffa Shaina.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

Kanon comptait les têtes, voir s'il lui manquait quelqu'un.

-Où est passé Isaak ? Et quelqu'un sait si Katia va rater le départ ou pas ?

-Katia vient ? S'étonna Shaina. Je croyais que Camus et elle…

-Ils se sont arrangés je sais pas comment, expliqua le Dragon des Mers. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a _encore _fait ?

Katia arrivait, une grosse caisse dans les mains couverte d'un drap blanc, un sac bien rempli sur le dos. Isaak portait lui aussi un sac de voyages, trop gros pour contenir les affaires d'une seule personne.

-Je crois que je vais parler au nom de tous ici présents, commença Io. Katia, c'est quoi ce bazar _cette fois _?

-Que veux-tu ? Il a fallut qu'elle embarque son chinchilla, répondit le Kraken tandis que Katia négociait l'approche du groupe avec sa charge.

-On pouvait s'en occuper, remarqua Kanon.

-Nan, il faut le surveiller plus qu'une fois tous les deux jours ! Sinon il se sauve et il va bouffer les fils électriques.

-J'approuve, on a eu un mal fou à avoir la modernité dans nos vieux piliers, opina Isaak. Mais quand même, tu étais obligée de trimballer la grande cage ?

-Mais j'avais pas le modèle en-dessous !

-Tu sais qu'on est logés au onzième temple ?

-T'inquiètes pas ! Je gère !

-Tu as dis la même chose _avant _d'exploser la collection d'urnes de Poséidon. C'était un cadeau de Perséphone !

-C'était pas ma faute si j'ai eu le hoquet ! Et puis Poséidon les aimait pas.

-Vu qu'ils peuvent tenir un certain temps comme ça, on va prendre un verre jolie June ? Proposa Io en tentant un rapprochement tactique.

-D'une, non merci. De deux arrête de m'appeler « jolie » s'il te plait c'est agaçant.

-Mais c'est vrai !

-Io fais sa déclaration, soupira Shaina. Il était temps.

-C'est ça moque-toi ! Comme June se décalait pour s'éclipser discrètement, le général lui dédia encore une fois son sourire carnassier. Crois-moi en en un mois j'aurais le temps de te chopper. Et plus si affinités.

-Tu vas surtout la faire fuir, rétorqua du tac au tac Katia. Bon tu as fini ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais y'en a un qui va finir par s'enfuir de sa cage et j'aimerai éviter de lui courir après dans un espace non clos.

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'un mois de repos ça lui ferait vraiment du bien et ouvrit le portail dimensionnel. Allez zou ! Tout le monde en Grèce ! Qu'il puisse buller un peu !

.

_Quelques instants plus tard,_

-Katia attend-moi tu vas encore faire une bêtise !

La louve avait déjà commencé l'ascension des douze temples, onze plus exactement. Isaak se dépêcha de la rejoindre, avant qu'elle ne se prenne quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Un accident arrivait toujours très vite… Surtout avec elle.

Comme ils montaient, ils croisèrent Camus et Milo qui descendaient.

-C'est quoi au juste ? Se renseigna le Scorpion, curieux.

-Ca ? C'est la cage de Camus.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Katia pour faire des boulettes pareilles. Camus lui adressa un regard à rendre jaloux un glacier de Sibérie tandis que l'air se rafraichissait d'un coup autour de lui.

-Heu son chinchilla, précisa très vite le Kraken en souhaitant disparaître. Disons que… Enfin elle pensait que c'était un joli prénom…

En plus il n'avait pas de chalumeau sous la main pour la décongeler… Ou mieux, un volcan. Y'avait des volcans actifs en Grèce ?

Katia ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais face au regard vert qui disait « si tu ne la fermes pas je te congèle la langue » du Finlandais, elle se tut. Au cas où…

Camus se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ca commençait bien tout ça ! Heureusement qu'il avait demandé l'asile à Milo. D'ailleurs au sourire de ce dernier quand il avait accepté, le Verseau s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait une petite erreur… Il n'allait pas beaucoup se reposer pendant un mois connaissant son amant !

-On parie combien que la bestiole s'échappe avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination ? Proposa Io.

-Pauvre bête, se retrouver du confort de sa cage à la chaleur de la Grèce… remarqua June avant de remarquer le sourire du général.

Ok, elle allait retourner à la partie réservée aux femmes et très vite. Elle bafouilla quelque chose et prit la fuite.

-Non Io, June n'est pas un bâton à attraper, gronda Shaina. Et toi tu n'es pas un chien.

-No, je suis le loup de Tex Avery qui aime les jolies filles. Je suis sûr que je peux la rattraper. June d'amour attend-moi !

-Toi tu ne t'approches plus de moi à vingt mètres ! Même avec un bâton !

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

L'Ophiuchus le suivit un instant du regard. Visiblement la folie du Sanctuaire sous-marin n'allait pas fléchir avec ce changement de décor. Peut être qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour s'éclipser discrètement...

Ca c'était à méditer.

* * *

The END XD

alors ça vous a plut ? vous voulez une suite ?


End file.
